Family Ties
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Fourth story in the Dean and Tess series. Dean and Sam take on a succubus. Tess tells her parents eventually what Dean does for a living. Lots of action and family situations Dean and Tess have to help out Nick Tess's brother with their own hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **

Tess watched her son sleep. His hair was turning a slightly darker brown noticing how he was smiling in his sleep. She stroked his head and left him to his sweet dreams.

'Night, night sweetheart. Angels are watching over you don't forget. '

Dean always whispered that just before they turned on the baby night light and left him to sleep. She smiled as she made her way from the room.

Dean was away finishing up a case with Sam and would be back in the morning. She sighed as she crossed to the window. It had been a week and she missed him terribly. He called almost every day to check on her and their son. She stared at the picture of the two of them on their wedding day things had changed a lot but in a good way.

Dean was exactly the same the man she had fallen in love with the only thing that had changed was the fact that he had matured in regards to the safety of her and their son John.

She loved him more than ever. She wrapped her arms around her body as she stared out into the darkened drive. Being alone was not something she enjoyed in fact she hated it. God she needed him.

Tomorrow could not come quicker.

* * *

Dean slammed the door to the Impala. 'Sam come on dude. How long does it take to get pie?' He sighed as he stood resting against the bonnet. Sam smiled as he saw Dean's "hungry" posture. Paying for the pie and two coffees he slipped outside the diner.

'Dude where do you put it all?' He asked as Dean's face lit up at the sight of the pie in the bag.

'I've just got an awesome metabolism.' Smirking he got back into the passenger side instantly tucking in. 'Mmmmm Sammy you do know how to make a guy happy.'

Sam laughed. 'Ok easy tiger you're a married man.' Laughing they put the car in gear and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

Feeling cool hands run across her arm she smiled and mumbled, 'Dean you better have a really good reason for disturbing my beauty sleep.'

Her body ached for him to touch her again. She pressed her body against his as she turned over to find his arms encircling her.

She knew Dean was smiling in the dark she practically could sense it, 'Well I always have a good reason.' He kissed her softly. Breathing in the deep scent of Dean she sighed. He smelt of leather and gun powder a delicious combination.

'Dean you haven't been gone that long.'

She gasped as she felt his lips travelled down to her navel kissing and nipping as they caressed her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he softly pulled down her shorts kissing and licking as he went. She felt across his back the toned muscles beneath the soft grey jumper that fit him perfect was one of her favourites.

Her hands found his buckle of his jeans pulling them open. He laughed as he whispered, 'Well it feels like forever.' He was already pulling the top over his head as he softly rubbed her breasts. Her nipples were erect and she gasped softly as he sucked and plumped them. She found his mouth his tongue strong probed deeper as his hands roamed across her beautiful body.

Guiding him inside her she groaned with pleasure. She was already wet she waited for him to part the swollen flesh to enter her. The desire for him to enter her increased. His cock filled her entirely she dug her nails into his back and her muscles within her clenched around him.

Their bodies rode a perfect crest. The sweat rippled down between them as they pumped into one another. The world blurred around the edges and she bit down on her lip as she climaxed her orgasm mounting fast. Their bodies collapsed into one another and she smiled as he kissed her wrapping his arms around her they held one another as their breathing quietened.

Her heart beat pounded in her ears, 'God I missed you Dean.' She whispered.

* * *

The morning light filtered in through the curtains. Watching Dean sleep she smiled he looked adorable. She stiffened as she heard the first strains of John murmuring in the next room. He had almost slept right through the night which was a good thing.

Untangling her legs from Dean's she left the bed picking up Dean's shirt from the floor she padded to her son's room. 'Hey little man. You sleep well?' She picked up the wriggling infant and cradled him. His big green eyes stared into her eyes and he smiled. 'Let's get you changed and ready to see Daddy.'

She changed his nappy and dressed him in a little green top and some blue jeans. Carrying him into the room she snorted. She never realised how similar Dean and J slept, 'Come on Daddy's still asleep.' She pushed back the covers and placing John carefully on the cover she got back into bed. Dean moved restlessly and slowly opened his eyes.

'Hey!' His voice was still thick with sleep. Pushing up in bed he took John out of Tess's arms. 'Hey little man. Have you been looking after your mum?' J smiled and gurgled. Dean laughed. 'Well I guess I'll take that as a yes.'

Dean's face was a picture. Every time he saw his son he would fall deeper in love with him as if that were at all possible. Tess watched the two of them interact she loved to just sit and be the bystander for a while. 'Wow he seems to have grown bigger.'

'Yeah you'd be surprised.' Snuggling closer she smiled, 'He's got the appetite like his father I'm afraid.' Dean laughed.

'Yeah I guess he would do. He's gotta have some bad habits from his dad so yeah eating us out of house and home then yeah. Speaking of which I'm starved.'

Tess smiled, 'Well so am I.' Picking up John she made her way to the door but turned to wait for him.

Dean watched her move. The shirt he had been wearing the night before hung provocatively low over her bum. She'd folded the sleeves up her shapely legs and pert breasts looked so desirable.

His body tingled and he felt the desire for her well inside. She turned and stared at him smiling and duly noticing his desire from under the covers. He loved the way she moved but most of the time he got tongue tied in regards the way she stared at him. The first time they had met those big blue eyes made him feel so invincible. He felt that every time she looked at him he was loved and wanted. 'Well Mr Winchester you gonna make me wait?'

She smiled flirting at him with her eyes and impatiently standing in the doorway with John resting on her hip.

'No, I'm coming Mrs Winchester.' Smirking he pulled on his boxer shorts the three of them made their way to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

Sam stared at Trin she'd been quiet and detached for a day or two and he was worried. 'You ok?' He'd asked.

'Yeah I'm fine Sam I'm just tired.' She yawned and smiled weakly. 'You know what I was thinking?'

He shook his head. 'We need an early night.' Pushing back the cover she slipped into the bed. Sam hadn't figured out what was wrong with her so he decided to leave it.

* * *

Tess watched the two of them move around the kitchen their movements stiff and awkward. She frowned as Sam left the room and headed for the shower. Dean was out in the garage tidying up the trunk of the Impala so she had the kitchen to herself.

'Ok so what gives?' She stared at Trin who looked at her straight in the eye.

'Nothing I'm fine. You?' She smiled at Tess while tucking in to some cereal. Tess snorted.

'We aren't talking about me I know something is wrong with you and Sam so spill or I'll have to ask him.' Trin looked up and rolled her eyes.

'There is nothing wrong with Sam and I.' Folding her arms she stared across the room at the wall her bottom lip quivered.

Tess crossed the room and hugged her friend. 'Come on tell me.'

The tears trickled down her face, 'I don't know what's wrong I can't seem to talk to him I dunno what I've done or what I've said.'

She wrapped her arms around her friend's body. 'Well I do know.' She wiped her eyes, 'I think I it's because I want more.'

Pulling away she stared at Tess, 'I want what you and Dean have and I don't know how to ask him. You know how much he loved Jessica I don't want to ask and say something to upset him.' Tess pulled a chair out to sit down.

'You want to move forward? Well you should just tell him. Maybe he wants the same thing you don't know till you speak.' Trin nodded and wiped her eyes.

'I just don't know how to approach it without upsetting him. They were moving towards marriage he's had the whole steady relationship thing.' Tess smiled.

'Well you don't need to worry he loves you, you love him talk. That's all you need is time alone to speak.' Trin nodded.

Clearing away the breakfast things Trin took a deep breath and gathered some glasses and hugged Tess. 'Thank you.' Kissing her on the cheek she sauntered from the kitchen ready to talk to Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

'Yo Bobby. Long time you ok?' Dean rested against the Impala's door.

'I'm good but not much time for pleasantries sorry Dean but I've got to have your assistance on a case.' Dean sighed. 'I know you've just got back to your son and your wife but you and Sam are the only two who will do a good job on this.'

Dean nodded, 'Ok shoot.'

'Well I've heard rumours of a succubus case in Seattle. Three men have gone missing from their homes and then found dead their life drained. Only a few things do that and I doubt that it's a woman in white.'

'Ok so you got all the details?' Dean nodded as he listened to the older man's story. 'Right well I'll get Sam on the information and we'll be on the case soon Bobby. Thanks for the heads up.'

'You sure Tess will be ok with this Dean?' He laughed knowing well Tess's attitude towards quick successive hunts.

'She'll be fine. I'll call you later Bobby thanks again.' Hanging up he stared back towards the house. He didn't really want to go and leave them again so soon but this case sounded important.

He hoped that Tess wouldn't get angry with him. He sighed pulling out the large duffel bag with the weapons they had used while on the last hunt. Carrying them into the house he took a deep breath.

Tess smiled at him, 'Wow you used all that?'

Dean nodded. Her big blue eyes stared at him, 'Ok what's wrong? I've known you long enough to feel something's not right.' He smiled.

'Sorry babe. Bobby called a new case has come up.' Her face fell as he knew it would. She fussed around J picking him up and holding him against her chest.

'Dean you've only been back a week and now you have a case. It's not a problem baby I mean I'm going to miss you but it's just we haven't been _**alone**_ together for so long.'

She stressed the word alone for him to understand she wanted more. Not knowing what to say Dean simply nodded.

Taking advantage of the quiet moment between them both J grabbed a piece of Tess's hair and hung onto it. His little lips formed into a large smile as she untangled his hand from her hair miming 'Ouch!'

'I know.' He moved towards her and tilted her chin up to look into his eyes. 'We'll have to do something first before I go and then I can really make it up to you when I get back hell I promise it will be worth it.'

He wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed. His big green eyes were serious but playful. Her belly was full of butterflies as soon as he moved towards her.

'You better Winchester. I'm serious.' She smiled as he gently kissed her. Her knees to turned to jelly like they always did when Dean kissed or touched her.

Tasting Dean was sometimes too much and for some reason she had to take a deep breath and remember to let it out.

She gasped softly just loud enough for him to hear. His tongue flicked against hers and she moaned softly again feeling him stiffen instantly against her body.

The noise she made was special the need for her body to be closer was intense. All he could feel was the desire for her. The only reason why he didn't take her right then was because of their son.

Feeling the warmness spread through her body she sighed as she stopped kissing him and cleared her throat, 'Dean innocent eyes are watching.' They both smiled down at the big expressive eyes of their son stared up at them and laughed.

* * *

'Sam?' He turned his hair was still wet and dripping into his eyes. His well toned back was still glistening with water and he had the towel wrapped around his waist. She gulped because he looked so beautiful it hurt. His hazel eyes stared into her own.

He smiled, 'Yeah?' His voice sounded worried like he wasn't sure whether to run or stay and face it head on.

'We need to talk.' She sat on the bed and tucked her legs up underneath her. Sam hesitated as he watched her movements. She didn't seem overly tense just a little unsure.

He sat down near her conscious of her body moving towards his. 'I'm sorry I've been a bit catty lately. I just have had a lot on my mind. For one it's just the whole where is this going?'

She pointed at them separately to point out their relationship. Her voice rambled on fast and her hands fluttered as she tried to word it, 'I mean are we going to be together and get married and have kids or am I just talking a load of rubbish? I just feel like sometimes you want what I do then other times I'm not so sure.'

He stared at her and laughed.

'Well I can answer all of that.' He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. She could smell the soap and shampoo he used and the dampness from the shower. His large arms enclosed around her body.

Looking into his beautiful hazel eyes he whispered, 'I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want kids with you and all that you should know that's what I would feel or how I would want things to go. The most important question is why couldn't you tell me?'

Her lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she pulled out of his grasp and moved away.

'I don't know I guess I wasn't sure how you would take it. I mean after all the things you've told me. '

He pulled her back to his body and she didn't resist as she cuddled into his damp embrace. 'I guess it's because I never know how to deal with things like this I always worry I'll push you away. I mean I'm different to Jess and this relationship is different too and I guess I just wasn't sure what you really wanted or whether it would be too much or too soon. '

He tilted her face towards his.

'You could never push me away. I get what you mean about not wanting to ask me because of Jess but this is totally different. I'm different because of what happened to her.' His eyes showed the pain he still felt and his voice sounded thick with emotion as he looked back into her green eyes. He saw the woman he loved lying in his arms and suddenly everything made sense.

'I'm happy I'm stronger now I've met you. You are someone I can tell things too without thinking I will freak them out or I would lose them altogether because of what I do or where I go. I love you.'

Pulling her as close as possible to his body she felt the hardness of his cock against her thigh. Pressing her back into the pillows his hands pulled at the hem of her shirt she helped him pull it over her head feeling his cool body cover hers she felt his kisses extend towards her jeans.

Her body felt the need for him she instantly felt the warmth spread. Feeling his large hands begin to unzip the fly she groaned. His hands found her bra and slowly unclasped it. The flimsy blue bra fell to the floor and she felt his perfect mouth sucking her right nipple and his hand moved down her body. Finding her entrance with his fingers he slowly slipped a finger inside her.

She moaned softly as he began to circle the area. Gasping loudly as each stroke sent throbs of desire and trembles of need for him to enter her. His fingers felt the wetness and how ready she was for him. His cock trembled to enter her.

Feeling him shift she positioned her hips for her to enter. Feeling him enter she gasped. 'God Sam.'

Their bodies strained into one another as they found a rhythm. She bit down on her lip as she softly moaned as her orgasm mounted.

Collapsing into one another he smiled down and kissed her on the lips. 'I guess if we are about to move this relationship to the next level we have got a lot of working to do.'

She laughed. Running her hand down his back towards his firm buttocks she looked into his eyes.

'You mean it?' He nodded. 'I love you so much Sam.' Folding his arms around her she snuggled into his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: **

'Sounds like they made up.' Dean whispered. Tess chuckled darkly as she placed the carton of milk back into the fridge.

'Well Dean don't worry the happy high won't last. She'll be pissed when he says he's going with you on a hunt.'

She grabbed two mugs from a cabinet. 'Oh and just for the record I'm not pissed now your leaving but sometimes things could just take a break from being evil for like a few weeks.' She turned back towards the sink.

Dean stared at her back. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered.

Dean's eyes scanned her body as he watched her in her short dress. She normally wore jeans around the house so seeing her in the little floral dress was a surprise. She'd worn it out one time they had met for drinks when they had first started dating. He'd found himself wanting her as soon she'd stepped from her car.

The dress was short and slightly see through he could see her light bra that encased her perfect breasts. He followed the contours of her body and stared at her shapely legs he suddenly found himself stiffening inside his jeans.

She turned and smiled, 'Don't be sorry. You wouldn't be the man I'd fallen in love with Dean if you were not to have taken this hunt.'

She crossed towards him and sat on his lap feeling his arms instantly wrap around her. 'You go and do this hunt and kick some evil's ass.' He snorted. She turned her head she found his mouth.

Turning her body to face him she straddled his lap. Feeling how hard he was already she shifted further onto his lap smiling as she pulled his face towards hers. Their tongues flicked against one another. She ran her fingers through his short hair messing it up. Pulling his face away from hers she stared into his big green eyes. The eyes that she had always felt devoured her soul when they captured hers.

'I'm sorry for all of this I look at you your so beautiful and I think what have I dragged you and now our son into?' She smiled placing her hand against his face she shook her head.

'No Dean don't say that. I loved you from the moment I met you. Do you think one night with you was going to be enough?' She smiled as he looked honestly bemused. She kissed him, 'Well obviously it wasn't because I'm still here. As soon as I found out what you did it didn't bother me. I didn't run away screaming or get you sent to an asylum I just wanted you more. Why on earth would I have spent the weeks after you left waiting for a call or a text?'

She kissed him softly on the lips. 'You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't do all the crazy things you do.' He laughed.

'So you're not mad anymore?' He nuzzled into her neck kissing softly as he made his way towards her lips.

'I am a little bit but I think I can deal but I might need some help to feel a little better.' Feeling his hands slide up her thighs and push the dress up to find the flesh beneath she groaned softly.

She pulled at his belt and slowly unzipped the zip. Pulling out his hard shaft she lowered herself down onto him feeling him fill her instantly. Kissing him fiercely she began to move hearing him moan beneath her she grinned.

The chair creaked beneath them their breathing was ragged as Dean pressed his head to her chest pressing his lips to her chest. The explosion was instantaneous the chair creaked louder which stifled the loud mewing sound she emitted as the orgasm ripped through her. Dean stared up at her and smiled as she kissed him.

'You weren't wearing any panties!' She giggled as she shook her head. He smirked as he shook his head biting his perfect lip and raising an equally perfect eyebrow. 'That's my girl.'

She blushed softly her big blue eyes bored into his own. He loved the way she blushed. She looked so delicate and beautiful it made him remember the first time they met and she blushed so readily when he asked how she was.

He stroked her face as she whispered, 'Well I thought I'd surprise you. I know how you love those.' He laughed loudly it had been their joke to surprise one another.

His arms encircled her again she kissed him softly savouring his soft lips. 'I was thinking we should clean up.' She winked at him.

He knew the kind of cleaning up she meant and he knew he wasn't going to miss out on that. She pouted suggestively as he kissed her fiercely as she pulled away from him.

'You read my mind.' She screamed as he chased her towards the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

**A day later**

'Ok so where do you suggest we go first?' Dean turned to stare at his brother still holding the steering wheel. They'd booked into a motel room and they decided to take a quick drive around town.

Sam smiled, 'Well I was thinking about taking a quick trip to the mortuary?' Dean nodded.

'Yeah we could do that I mean we do need to see the body.' He turned the engine on and headed back towards the main centre.

* * *

After being asked for identification they pressed their against the glass. The receptionist smiled, 'Just a moment I'll get the doctor.'

After waiting for a couple of minutes the mortician called them to the office. 'What can I tell you both that you haven't already seen within the report?' He smiled as both of them sat and smiled back.

Dean spoke first, 'Well Doctor Gibbons we really need to see the final body just to enquire about marks left on the body if there were any specific marks that you had seen or perhaps found on the other bodies?' The doctor looked thoughtful.

'Well there appears to be some similar bruising yes. Well I'd have to show you the body to actually point out and explain so please follow me.'

The long corridors that smelt like antiseptic had long since bothered Sam and Dean. They had become so used to visiting either victims in hospitals or just checking out a body. Dean immediately felt the walls close around him. He hated the mortuary but he resisted the urge to run.

The doctor pulled out a large drawer, 'Ok well if you look at the clavicle bone here.' He indicated the areas where a dark bruises extended across his chest.

'All three of the victims had similar markings these only appeared a few hours after.'

Sam stared closer to the body, 'Do you think something or someone held him down?' Looking at the doctor he waited for the answer.

'Well it appears so but there is no blue tinge to his lips or to the other victims to suggest suffocation. This simply appears to be a pressure mark but as to why I have no idea.'

He covered the victim's body and closed the drawer. 'There is no evidence of drugs within his bloodstream just a lot of alcohol. I don't understand it he was a perfectly healthy man and it seems as though he was drained of life.'

Dean nodded. 'Thanks doc we really appreciate your help.' Shaking hands with him they left the way they came. 'Well Sam that brought nothing to light apart from the fact that he drank before he died.' Sam nodded.

'Well the only thing to do is to check out some bars and things.'

Dean nodded, 'I mean he wasn't from around here he was a trucker who obviously stopped somewhere that place we know as we are staying there too but where he ate and drank there are only a few places to go.'

'Well I'm getting kinda hungry so I was thinking trying that diner or bar?' Sam smirked, 'Come on Sammy you know as well as I do things like that work or go to places they scout and people find their weaknesses find the people who have just arrived so lets' start there.'

* * *

The diner was reasonably quiet for the time of day the waitress sauntered over to the table and smiled widely. Her apron hung low as she stopped to wipe the table as Dean sat down. 'You boys want anything to eat? Anything at all?' She smiled and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Dean smiled back, 'Yeah two coffees, short stack for me and what about you Sam?' Sam stared at Dean.

'Erm I'll have the same thanks.' She smiled again and sauntered off. 'What the hell was that?'

Dean looked at him, 'What man? I just fancied pancakes.' Sam shook his head.

'No the pretty-ish waitress no chat up lines no glances?' Dean looked towards the counter at the pretty-ish waitress and shook his head.

'No dude I'm married plus she's not my type.' He rolled his eyes at Sam.

Sam looked at him, 'Dude anything in a skirt was your type before.' Dean snorted.

'Yeah I know. Since I've been with Tess no one appeals. It's like she's bewitched me you know?' Sam nodded. 'I bet you feel the same about Trin.'

Sam smirked, 'Yeah I do actually.' Dean smiled.

'Well all we have to do is be immune Sammy the more we are faithful towards our women the less likely our predator will wanna take us down for a night we'll never forget.' Sam chuckled darkly.

'Here's your order's boys.' Placing the plates down on the table she moved away smiling as she turned to stare at Dean her hips swaying under the tight uniform.

Dean shrugged, 'See normally I'd be hitting all those flirty moves but man I just don't want too.' Sam laughed.

'Man you're getting old.' Laughing they tucked into their food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: **

Tess tossed onto her side then finally onto her back and then finally she threw the cover from the bed. All she could hear was the gentle thrumming of the rain against the roof.

She sighed.

Her dream had kept her awake for the past hour and she couldn't shut down the thought that she should call Dean and tell him what she'd seen. She stared at the phone then the clock. If she got John ready now they could be at Bobby's by a reasonable time.

She scrambled from the bed and gathered together some clothes. She needed to tell someone what she'd seen and Bobby was the obvious choice. Dean would only worry or do something stupid if she called him and she knew that on a hunt like this he couldn't afford to take any risks.

* * *

As the waitress came to take away their plates Dean grabbed the picture of the victim from his jacket pocket, 'Miss you seen this guy in here at all?' He passed her the picture.

'You two cops?' Dean smiled as they pulled out their badges. 'Well yeah. I've seen him around Mark Green right?'

Dean nodded as she continued he noticed she was pretty eager to help, 'Well he seemed a nice guy. He came in here once in a while whilst passing through. I mean he was a trucker and this place serves pretty decent food and has some decent company so he often came in. I heard about his death I wonder what his wife is going through? He was such a nice guy. '

Her face saddened as she stared into space. 'The last time I saw him was around 6ish Friday night he was in here for some food then he met some other regulars and I heard them mention the bar up the street. Something about pool or poker or something, yeah that was it, then onto the strip joint. I'm sorry I can't be any more help. I'm surprised that you guys are cops I mean we've had some in asking questions about those other men I mean it's scary as it just seemed to start happening you know?'

Sam nodded in agreement, 'Thank you for your time Miss.' She smiled and slightly blushed.

'My names Cherie and if I can help with anything else then…' She trailed off suggestively.

Dean took the opportunity to bite, 'We'll keep that in mind Cherie.' Smirking at her she smiled back and wandered off towards the counter to get their bill. 'It's not her.'

Sam stared at him, 'What how do you know?' He quietened as Dean paid the bill and then rose to leave.

'Well for one Sammy she might be a flirt and all that but she's not that you know?'

He wiggled his eyebrows as Sam shook his head waiting for an answer, 'She's not one of those girls that give's it away. I mean how many times did she say he was a nice guy and the fact that she mentioned his wife. I mean Sam she's a pretty girl surely a guy like that away from home would still flirt with her that kind of thing. Not once did she mention him flirting with her or nothing. See I reckon and this is purely guess work but our person would be telling us these things? I mean come on it's got to be difficult to keep a lid on it that sexual desire it has to come out in conversation.'

Sam nodded in agreement, 'Yeah I guess I mean we don't know what a succubus would do in modern times so I guess you're right. It would be more than likely someone like we said before who works and deals with these men someone who knows their weaknesses and decides they are prime for receiving them.'

'So what now we head to the bar? Or motel?'

Sam shrugged. To be honest he needed the sleep Dean taking his silence as deliberation answered for him, 'Motel.'

* * *

Tess drove carefully down the dirt lane. She'd been surprised that John hadn't cried once at being dragged from his warm crib at such a ridiculous time.

He just seemed really curious as to what was going on. Slowing to a stop she saw Bobby's lights were still on. 'Ok little guy let's head in. I'm sure Bobby won't mind our weird time of stopping by.'

Grabbing her bag she opened the door. With practised skill she had John in her arms and all of his baby things and was stepping lightly up Bobby's porch steps when the porch light flipped on.

'Tess that you? What are you doing here? It's pouring with rain.'

Bobby opened the screen door and allowed her entrance. His house was littered with books in large towering piles she always smiled at how he knew exactly where something was and never once dislodged any other things while searching.

'I'm sorry Bobby I should have called but I have a problem.'

He pulled the baby bag from her shoulder and beckoned her to follow him to the kitchen. Grabbing a drink from the fridge he pressed it into her hands. Sighing she gulped it down. 'No demon in me this time.'

He smiled, 'Still gotta check even though I know it's you.' He motioned for her to sit down.

'I had to tell someone if I called Dean well you know what Dean is like!' He nodded in agreement motioning for her continue. 'Well I had a dream about this case.'

Bobby's face never moved an inch, 'I saw Sam and Dean and this bar. Well I'm not sure it's a bar as such more of a strip joint. Well I know or at least I think I know who the next victim could be.'

'Ok when did you have this dream?' His voice cracked partially as John's little arms reached out for him to hold him. Cradling the small boy his eyes raised back to find Tess's.

'I had it tonight. That's why I couldn't let it wait till morning. A guy get's taken from the bar and then found dead. I even think I have a reasonable guess as to who is doing it.' Bobby smiled as John's hand's found his stubbled chin.

'Right so why didn't you just call Dean? Why make me the middle man?' She smiled at him.

'I'm sorry Bobby. Dean will get all irrational and protective as usual and I know how important finding the succubus is and killing it so all of this would be worthless.'

'Ok well tell me about what you saw and then I'll call Dean. I mean for all we know they have already figured out some places to go and investigate. Don't worry so much.'

She smiled, 'Well you know Dean's affect on women and Sam's too. I mean wherever they go women fall for them.' Bobby chuckled as he stared at the beautiful woman sat on the chair next to him.

'You don't get it do you?' She looked confused. She frowned and stared at him waiting for an answer, 'Dean and Sam only have eyes for the women they are with. Dean's a different man. He's still very arrogant and cocky but listen he will only go as far as he thinks he needs too. He has a family now. Sam is exactly the same he's always viewed Dean's methods of getting information a little risky and now things have changed. I mean Dean and Sam have got it lucky. Two beautiful women why would they risk it all? I wouldn't.'

Tess blushed.

'Awww Bobby you sweet talker you.' He laughed and flushed. 'Right well let's get down to information and then calling my husband.'

She cringed as she imagined his face showing the anger at her lack of Intel into her dreaming again.

* * *

Dean had fallen instantly asleep as always.

Sam stayed awake staring into the darkness of the room. He'd been thinking of Trin. The way they had left things was almost back to normal she hadn't been pleased about him going on another hunt so soon but she'd soon forgiven him. He closed his eyes seeing her lying in their bed.

She always slept on her side with her legs drawn up and her hands clutched together almost as if she was in silent prayer.

She sometimes slept in his arms which he loved because it meant more time he could stare at her.

The shrill of Dean's phone made him jump and open his eyes. 'Dean!' He muttered turning his head slightly. Dean was still fast asleep his mouth open fractionally. 'Fine!' His hand fumbled for Dean's phone on the side table finding it he flipped it instantly.

'Dean?' He heard Bobby's familiar tone at the other end.

'No Bobby it's Sam Dean's asleep.' He sat up and flicked the light on. 'What's up?'

Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he saw Dean moving in his bed turning over in response to the light being turned on. 'Just a sec.' Grabbing Dean by the shoulder he shook him. 'Dean, Bobby.'

Dean shrugged his brother's hands off him and growled, 'Get off me!' Snatching the phone he muttered, 'What's up Bobby?' He sat up and yawned loudly.

'Dean there has been a development. Well more like a sighting.'

Dean shook his head in confusion, 'Ok you wanna explain that again to the half awake person?' Bobby chortled.

'Well Tess came to ask something about the case.'

Dean gripped the phone tighter to his ear, 'She's dreaming again?' He imagined Bobby nodding as he said yes. 'What did she see?'

'Well she said she saw another victim. This time boys at a local strip bar called Ruth's. '

He paused then continued, 'It's a guys stag do tomorrow night he'll be at the strip bar then he will disappear in which time the next morning his body will be found same m.o as the others.' Dean ran his hand through his short hair as he stared at Sam.

'Ok does Tess know who it is?' He struggled to ask the question knowing fully well that she already did.

'She's a stripper apparently a blonde a newbie short hair.' Dean wrote it down. Passing the paper to Sam he nodded.

'She ok?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah she's fine Dean. I'll look after her till later when it gets lighter. I'll look after them Dean don't worry. You want to talk to her?' Dean rubbed his eyes.

'Yeah thanks Bobby.' Waiting for the phone to pass to Tess, 'Baby you ok?

'Yeah I'm fine baby don't worry about me just get that evil bitch before someone else loosing someone they love.' He smiled at the thought of her sat in Bobby's kitchen.

'Promise me you will tell me next time that this happens.' He heard her sigh then consent. 'I love you.' He whispered.

'I love you too.' Hanging up he threw his phone down on the bed.

'You ok Dean?' Sam asked his big eyes concerned.

'Yeah I mean my wife is still having weirdo dreams but yeah I'm fine.' He sat up and stared at the wall. 'I mean we need to get moving.' He grabbed his jeans before Sam stopped him.

'Dean its morning the clubs won't open till lunch time. Or later plus we only have a rough description of the guy and the stripper. We have to plan and see about it later.' Dean nodded.

'You're right Sam.'

Dropping his jeans back onto the floor and sighed as he got back into bed. 'We'll have to set an alarm.' Sam nodded. Turning off the light he sighed but couldn't force his eyes to close hearing his wife's' voice on the phone had made him nervous.

'Go to sleep Dean.' Sam's voice was sincere and sleepy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

Tess found her eyes had begun to droop. John was fast asleep in his car seat. Bobby had been working on a gun and had then left to make a call regarding a car part.

He'd left to go and talk outside so as not to wake John but the silence had a profound effect on Tess. Resisting the pull to sleep only made it worse. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The ringing continued and slowly Tess's eyes opened. She groaned. Sitting up right she found her phone. 'Hello?'

She waited, 'Tess.'

Her throat felt dry as she realised who it was, 'Nick what do you want?'

He laughed at her sudden vehemence, 'Can't a big brother call his little sister to see how she is?'

'A good brother can yes but not you. I repeat what do you want?' Her palms were sweating. Nick hadn't been in touch for a while and it was obvious he wanted some help or at least money was probably closer to the mark.

'Well I was in the neighbourhood. I just got back in the country and when I called Mum I suddenly realised that I haven't met my nephew yet or my brother in law so I thought I'd ask if I could come and see you.'

Tess sighed. Her whole being wanted to say no but even though he had caused her some problems in the past he sounded different.

He sounded more adult and more mature, 'Well I guess you could pop over. I mean it's just me and John because Dean's away for a few days.'

She sighed as she held the locket that Dean had given her in her free hand. 'I'm just at a friend's. I'll meet you at mine in about an hour.' They said goodbye so she sat staring into space. She was worried but she really missed him she missed having him at her wedding and he'd never met Dean or John.

'Tess would you like a coffee?' She jumped as he asked the question. 'You ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine I just had a call from my brother.' Bobby stared at her, 'I know I've not mentioned him but he's kind of I dunno he's complicated.' She smiled weakly at Bobby. 'I could do with something a lot stronger than coffee but I'm driving.' They laughed.

Bobby realised he wouldn't ask any more questions she looked troubled. 'I'll get you that coffee.'

* * *

Dean swaggered out of the diner, 'Ok Sammy I've found out the name of the groom to be.'

Sam and Dean had spent the entire afternoon listening to conversations but Dean had decided the waitress in the diner Cherie would probably cut out the middle man. 'Cherie said that she'd heard that the stag party is tonight and that the stag is a guy called Ben Green. He fits Tess's description.'

Sam nodded. 'So I think we head to the strip joint now get some good seats so to speak and then we erm go all macho and save the day.' Sam smiled.

'Yeah you're right.' Getting into the Impala they stared at one another, 'So what do we say? I mean you can't walk up to a guy and say "Hey we are here to save you from a soul sucking woman."' Dean snorted.

'You're right. I guess we gotta create a little good old stag intervention.' Sam laughed loudly.

* * *

Dean leant against the bar not really paying attention to the lights and the women scantily clothed parading around or dancing on their poles. 'Ok keep your eyes peeled Sam.'

Two dancers came over and smiled at them, 'No thanks ladies maybe next time.' One of them pouted and they flounced away.

'Ok show time.' Sam pointed towards the door. Three men entered one of which was their guy. 'Ok so what do we do?'

Dean smiled, 'We join the party.' He grabbed his drink and headed to the throng of men. 'Hey fella's I hear someone's joining the world of monogamy.'

The guys looked up and what Sam hadn't noticed was that most of them were wasted so two more guys wouldn't look that bad joining the party. 'Cheers to the groom.'

All the men laughed and immediately cheered. 'Mind if I give the groom a handshake?' Sam noticed the guy tall blonde haired standing nearest to the bar his eyes staring towards the stage area.

'Dean!' Dean turned and followed Sam's gaze.

The stage had suddenly lit up. 'Oh crap!'

A blonde haired woman had appeared on stage about to perform on the pole. All the men's eyes turned to the spectacle on the stage. Ben's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the woman begin to dance. He felt nothing for the scene. Normally he'd be finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the way her body shook but all he saw was a plain woman.

'Ok are you seeing that? Well technically I can't see what they see. Can you?' Sam shook his head. 'Ok so is that her?'

Sam nodded, 'Looks like it.' He nudged one of the guys, 'Is she the main star?' The guy managed to nod in agreement his eyes never left the scene before him.

The dancing carried on for a while longer till she stopped still and beckoned for a microphone, 'Is the groom out there?' she stared into the darkness, 'I was going to give him a final dance as a single man.' The way she said the word final sent shivers down their spines.

Watching the next few minutes of her dancing for Ben was excruciating.

Suddenly her head snapped up and she headed for Dean and Sam. 'Wow you two are just edible. My name's Sandy by the way. ' She began a personal dance for them both.

'Thanks we didn't know. Nice name. '

Dean smirked as he felt her hand travel up his inner thigh. Her big brown eyes flitted between them, 'How about a private party after this?'

Her hand slowly travelled up Dean's chest and Sam's thigh as she moved her body to the music. Sam shifted uncomfortably but Dean kept himself steady. Her short blonde hair caressed the side of Dean's head as she placed her hands on his thighs and rubbed provocatively up against him while dancing.

Dean stared at Sam, 'Yeah I think we'd be into that. How about inviting the groom too? Making it a foursome how about inviting Ben?' She smirked as she thought it over.

'You know what sugar I like the way you think.' She licked her lips as she danced around them both. 'I finish at 12pm. So pick me up outside the stage door.' She moved off towards the stage her red outfit or what could pass as a possible outfit hugging her figure tightly.

'Ok we are so in trouble?' Sam stared at Dean.

'What do you mean? We have an opportunity to stop all this tonight what a way in. Whew who would have thought that I could have pulled a foursome out the bag?'

He chortled loudly until he saw Sam's expression. 'Look Sam trust me all we have to do is keep an eye on Ben. I'll grab some weapons then we'll just you know meet up with her and then you know the rest.'

His eyes settled on the dancer. 'God I wonder when we suddenly became immune to all this?'

There were plenty of dancers around with skimpy attire that normally Dean would be all over or at least thinking about getting personal with. He hoped he wasn't becoming too used to women's company. 'Oh my God I hope I don't end up like Mel Gibson.'

Sam stared at him with the bemused expression on his face, 'Mel Gibson?'

'The film, "What Women Want."' He basically begins to hear what women really think about him and he begins to change goes into the view that if he does all the things they want then he can get laid more that kind of thing. Wow I really don't wanna hear that.'

Sam laughed, 'Well basically you know how a lot of women view you. As a two timing jerk,' he smirked at Dean's expression, 'but nowadays things have changed. In reference to your first exclamation God would probably know. I think we just aren't into her I guess?' He shrugged.

'Ok so let's just keep an eye on the clock and on Ben.' Sam nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: **

Tess's hands shook as she opened the door to let her brother in.

'Hey Tess.' His big blue eyes were cheerful and sincere. His hair was a little longer but he looked really well. At high school he'd played sports and been popular compared to her being almost unknown amongst other students apart from her friends. He was still broad shouldered and gave off the air of being sporty. One thing that struck her most was that he looked really happy.

Taking his little sister in he realised how much he had missed being around her. She'd lost all of that naivety that he'd always associated with her when they were kids. He guessed it was because she was now a mother.

Her hair was shorter than the last time he had seen her but she looked amazing. Again he guessed it was it all to do with being a mother.

'Hey Nick come in,' before she finished the sentence he'd grabbed her and enveloped her in a large hug. She felt instantly safe within her big brother's arms she found herself smiling despite her instant desire not to let him get too close because knowing Nick he would always do something to jeopardise their relationship.

'Wow the place looks better than ever.' He noted as he entered the living room. 'You and Dean have done some awesome things with the place.'

She smiled and laughed. 'Well I did most of it. Dean doesn't really care for shopping. He helped with the decorating though.'

She watched him make his way through the living room touching little knick knacks on the bookcase and mantelpiece.

He stopped still, 'Wow this him?' Nick pointed to the picture of her and Dean sat on the Impala's hood. Dean's arm was draped over her protectively. He was wearing the green long sleeved shirt she adored him in simply because it showed off his muscles and her favourite jeans. They were the pair with the tear just below his knee. She blushed self consciously because she realised she stared and knew him too well.

'Yeah that's Dean.' He noted the hint of pride in her voice as she said it. 'I'm sorry he's not here. He's working. ' She smiled as she poured some coffee.

'He's a big guy. Remind me not to piss him off!' He laughed as he placed the picture back on the side. He stared at Dean in the picture weighing the man up. He hoped that finding out more about him would put him in a better deal when the time came to ask for help. He stared at his sister kneeling down near the coffee table. She looked happy and from the way she spoke about Dean she was really in love with him. He was desperate to not upset her so he wanted to be perfectly honest with her about why he had turned up at her house suddenly after all this time.

She carried on talking, 'Well consider it done. Don't mess with me, his son and his car you'll be fine. ' Passing him the coffee she stared at him as he took in the room. 'So you wanna meet John then?' she'd heard him begin to murmur in the next room. His eyes lit up.

'Sure!' She smiled.

'He's just woken up.' Rushing from the room she gathered John in her arms. 'You're going to meet your Uncle Nick.' He smiled as she spoke. His little green eyes stared furtively at the new man in the room then a large grin erupted across his face as soon as their eyes met.

'Wow he looks so like you. I don't know Dean but I think maybe he has his eyes?' She nodded as she passed the small body to her brother, 'Hey little man.' She watched the two of them interact. John's gurgling said that he was enjoying the attention.

* * *

Mostly they made small talk and Nick hugged and cuddled John who loved the extra attention.

Finally she simply asked the question that had been bothering her all day.  
'So Nick what do you want to tell me?' She stared at him her big blue eyes earnest with worry and care. 'I mean the last time we spoke properly you said you would pay me back that money you owed me but I'm still waiting.' He laughed.

'Erm I didn't think I wanted to tell you anything other than what I've discussed. ' She smiled at him.

'Whatever Nick. I've known you long enough to know that while you have told me nearly everything you've bypassed the whole important parts.' He stared at her.

She stared at him closely and he realised that she knew him a whole lot better than he thought. Her big blue eyes were serious with worry as he took a deep breath unsure where exactly to begin. So he decided to cut straight to the point and get it over with.

'Ok well the reason why I am here is not just to see you and J.' She sighed but he cut her off before she spoke again, 'No it's not for money either before you say anything. It's to ask for help.' She frowned. 'I know what your husband is and what he does.' Her hand clenched around the mug she was holding till her knuckles whitened.

* * *

Waiting outside of the strip bar Sam watched as Dean was finishing packing up their hunting bag. Looking at his watch for the twentieth time he finally couldn't wait to find out how they were going to take on a supernatural creature they had only read about not ever faced before.

'So Dean how do we stop her?' Dean stopped packing up his bag.

Dean stared at him, 'Well we do what we do normally do. We just go for it and hope for the best. She's not going to be easy to pin down but between us both we can do it Sam.' Sam reluctantly nodded. He knew Dean was nervous it all seemed so easy while they had the groom involved. Ben had disappeared with his friends probably to another bar but it meant Sam and Dean had to let it go and just work it between them. 'Sammy its show time.'

They turned to see Sherry walking towards them. 'Hey boys.' She smirked broadly. 'Looks like the groom had a better offer.' Sam smiled. He hoped he looked convinced that he was ok with all that she hoped was going to happen.

'Let's go back to my place.' She smiled as she placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and tilted Dean's face down to hers. 'I have a really big bed.' She bit her lip as she pulled Dean roughly towards her mouth. Kissing her Dean found himself gagging although he held it back. 'Wow you taste delicious.' She licked her lips. Wiping his mouth he hoped without drawing attention to the fact he hadn't enjoyed the kiss. He could still taste the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing.

Dean smiled widely, 'We sure do. You want to direct us?' He held open the door for her as she slid in.

Slamming it hard enough to clang loudly he whispered across the top of the car, 'Glam it up Sammy not long to go.' Smiling widely as he put on the mask he knew he'd have to wear he nodded once to Sam who again reluctantly nodded back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

Tess felt her fingers slowly lose their grip on her mug as her hands began to shake.

'I don't know what you're talking about Nick.' She placed her mug onto the coffee table and stared him down.

'See if I was Mum or Dad I would believe you but I'm not and I don't. I've seen things Tess I've been involved in things that you don't know about. What do you think my job is? Yeah buying and selling and travelling a lot. Doesn't that sound a lot like the one you tell about Dean to our parents? Except my job isn't like Dean's I don't hunt ghosts.'

'What the hell are you talking about? Dean works on cars and so does Sam.'

She knew that Nick was telling the truth and he did know all about it. She realised that lying would only get her so far and she felt defeated already by his sudden explosive statement she sighed and nodded, 'How do you know what Dean does?'

Nick stared at her unsure how to answer the question. He hadn't expected her to cave so quickly but he guessed it must have been difficult keeping all of that a secret.

Taking a deep breath he said, 'I buy and sell items yes. However, the things I get are things hunters use like charms and I sell them to a unique clientele.' He snorted at her expression. She shook her head.

'You meet fat asses who don't need any help in that department like fighting off demons who just like trinkets to display them and not to actually use for the safety of others. I hope it's worth it.'

She folded her arms and stared at him. He guessed Dean had told her all about those kinds of sellers but he wasn't one of those.

Rolling his eyes because he knew he'd annoyed her he said, 'Tess don't get sarcastic it doesn't suit you.'

She stuck her tongue out a total infantile gesture something he knew that she would do. It was something she did when they were children and he was expecting it.

He smiled grimly, 'Well yeah I do sell to those sorts of people and get paid but I prefer the normal hunter. This time I'm in trouble. I found out from hunters and their talk about Dean and Sam. Well the surname is pretty unique and a lot of people mentioned a Mr John Winchester. I asked around. Sam and Dean have quite a reputation. '

She stared at him questioning exactly what he meant. Holding his hands up in a defensive gesture he hurriedly added, 'A good one. I mean the cases they have solved. You met one bad ass hunter Tess by all accounts they are the best.'

He looked down, 'I knew then that if I asked for help they could help me. I'm seriously sorry.'

Her face smiled at him pressing him to carry on, 'I brought some things from a guy and well I found this thing that wasn't meant to be in there. I didn't even have any idea what it was. I took it to show someone who I thought could tell me more about it. He practically threw me out. He said I needed to destroy it.'

His face had paled since he had spoken. 'I couldn't get anyone to help me figure out what it is and how to destroy it. My friend Elena isn't here so I had to turn to other people but I didn't know anyone until well you know? '

She nodded. He noticed her cheeks were bright pink and her face showed how her mind was busy concentrating and processing all the information. He watched her again noting how beautiful since the last time he'd seen her. Her face had lost the plumpness from her later teenage years she'd grown up a lot.

'Well what is it?' she stared at him waiting for him to answer.

Snapping out of his revelations he looked at the ground, 'Well someone said from the description and the markings on it that it is a curse stone. Probably Celtic in origin but I'd need proper verification.'

Curse stone! "What an idiot" she thought, 'You haven't brought it with you here?'

He shook his head. 'Well Dean is on a hunt. I could get in touch with Bobby he might know something.' Nick took a deep breath as she said, 'I'll call him now.'

* * *

**BACK IN DEATH VALLEY NEVADA:**

As soon as Sam slid into the seat beside her she smiled momentarily while Dean clamped the wad of foam across her mouth. While she struggled the chloroform took effect and she slipped down across the back seat. 'Ok let's get moving.'

* * *

'Dean you look a little tense. Maybe if you let me go then I can help you with that.' Dean stared at her in the rear view mirror. The eyes glowed red as she stared back.

'Look we traced your murders here and the one's in Seattle.' She smiled. 'Yeah you can smile but we are ending this tonight.'

Her face showed for the first time a flicker of fear.

'Wow big words. I didn't kill those men just for that purpose. I gave them one helluva night to remember. They didn't die bloody or ripped to shreds remember they died happy.'

'Well whatever gets you through the rest of the night darling but remember it ends now.'

Her voice wobbled, 'Look those guys they cheated on their wives or girlfriends. Dean I only take revenge for those women that it happened too. Why don't you believe me?' Her eyes glowed red again.

'I don't believe you because you're a lying bitch that's why plus you killed those people I don't listen to people who apparently take others lives for their own personal gain.'

Sam slammed the passenger door, 'Got it.' Dean started up the engine.

'Got what?' her voice trembled.

'Just ignore the audience.'

Putting the car in gear they sped off towards the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: **

Tess paced up and down in the kitchen. She'd rung Dean's cell and just got the voicemail**,**_** 'Herman Munster leave a message!'**_

She sighed and waited for the beep, '_Dean I know you're busy and I'm sorry to call you when you're working. Please call me back! Love you!'_

She hung up. Her brow furrowed as she looked at Nick sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels. Going to the fridge she grabbed two beers from the door. Normally she rarely drank them but tonight she thought she'd have one whilst she waited for Dean to get back in touch.

'Ok you need to tell me anything else?' she asked as she passed him a beer. He cracked the cap on his beer and waited for her to sit down.

'Like what?' His big eyes stared back innocently.

'How you got into all this?' He nodded.

'I guess I owe you that much.' He took a deep breath, 'Well I was travelling across Europe and I took a detour and ended up in this Bulgarian bar off the map. Well I sat down and just people watched really.'

His face looked a little lost while he described the scene, 'I was going through a bad patch and travelling was allowing me to at least try and deal with some demons you know?' What he meant was personal demons not actual demons.

She nodded in agreement. Nick had been through it with jobs and owing money to people so he'd taken a trip meaning he'd missed everything important like her son's birth and her wedding but she wasn't bothered with that now so she waited as he took a long draught from his beer, 'I brought another drink when I saw her staring at me. Her big brown eyes just were indescribable how they are so I don't know mesmerising.'

He smiled. 'She walked over and introduced herself her name is Elena and God she's beautiful.' He grinned again and his eyes went faraway briefly, 'The thing that puzzled her was why I was wearing a protective charm pendant because she guessed right there and then I wasn't a hunter.'

He held the silver chain up with the charm dangling on the end of it she watched as it revolved and glittered in the glow of the lights. 'I didn't know what she meant and I explained innocently that my sister gave it to me. She laughed and said that either my sister was a hunter or she knew one.'

Tess had brought him a charm for a birthday present and posted it to an address in San Francisco just before he took off on another trip to Europe.

Even though she was mad at him back then she never forget getting him an card and present. The pendant had appealed to her because she hoped he was safe where ever he went in the world.

His face smirked at her surprised expression. 'Yeah I thought wow these people are crazy. The next few days she opened my eyes in more ways than one. I knew all about what Dean did before I even really knew that he was a hunter. She told me I would be better at the selling of the charms and things I mean I do have a natural salesman attitude.'

They laughed. Nick had always been good at charming people to get money from them, 'She's amazing Tess. I've asked her to come over I've even wired money through for her flight. She should be here in the next few days. '

He looked at her. His expression was one she had never seen on her brother's face. He was totally serious and within his eyes she saw an expression she had often seen with Dean's eyes. He was utterly besotted with this woman. She smiled at him as he took a long drink of his beer.

'Wow you really love her?' He nodded once, 'What did she show you? I mean it must have been deep for you to believe it.'

placing the beer bottle on the coffee table he chewed his lip before he answered, 'Tess what did Dean tell you? He just told you the truth right?'

She nodded at the memory of him holding her tight whilst she lay there listening to him, 'Well she just looked into my eyes and told me what she did and I believed her.'

He opened his wallet and pulled out a photograph of a stunning brunette woman. Her big brown eyes stared into the camera with a strange hypnotic glance that would easily mesmerize and stun any man close enough to see it. Her smile was warm and friendly Tess instantly saw all the reasons why Nick had fallen for her.

'Wow she's beautiful Nick.' He smiled with obvious pride as she passed him the picture back.

'I've never been so sure of anything but I am about this Tess.' He pressed the picture back into his wallet and stared at her. Nick had always been an utter screw up when it came to choosing women but he'd changed since then. She could see it in the way he spoke and the way he looked.

Everything about him had altered and it was all because of him being in love with an obviously amazing woman.

Pulling him into her arms she whispered, 'Well then you go get it. We'll sort all this mess out don't worry.' She hugged him tightly as she stared at the picture of the woman with the mesmerising eyes.

* * *

They had taken "Sandy" to a disused warehouse. Sam had helped Dean to tie her to a post in the centre of the room. She'd been groggy whilst they set up the final part of the spell to send her soul to hell. Sam had to go to a gas station to get some more petrol. Dean waited pacing around the room.

'Dean you really need to relax you do look tense.' She smirked again. 'I can really help you out with that if you just loosen these.'

She wriggled in the bonds surrounding her. Her tight blouse suddenly popped a button as she wriggled making her smile as she pressed her breasts tighter against the bonds.

'Did I ask you to speak bitch?' She smiled.

'Wow Dean even though that word is bad from those pretty lips of yours it's still a major turn on.' She licked her lips. 'You know I bet Tess loves it when you talk dirty to her.' His head flicked back towards hers.

'What the hell would you know about what my wife would like?' Her face took on a mischievous look.

'Well obviously I don't but I can guess that's what she's like. Well or rather what's she not good at doing. She only takes she doesn't give.' He laughed.

'Right. You really are a bitch you don't know my wife.'

'Yeah well I know when women have children they don't always keep up their end of the bargain in the bedroom department.'

She laughed. 'Why do you think a lot of the guys I meet are all so happy for an hour or two of pure unadulterated pleasure? I give more than I get trust me.'

He walked towards her, 'You know you are some piece of work. You just assume as I have you wrapped up in ropes and I'm actually turned on by this?'

She smiled, 'You aren't? You will be.' He looked at her deep into her eyes. The brown colour seemed to swirl and merge into another until all he saw was a red colour. He suddenly found his body desiring her. Her body filtered into his vision.

His hands stretched out towards the ropes around her wrists. He felt them fall to the ground and then her cool fingers pull his mouth towards hers. He felt her tongue gently part his lips and he found himself responding hungrily. Her hand slowly lowered to his fly and she unzipped it slowly.

Pressing her hand against his shaft she rubbed her hand slowly up and down eliciting a long moan from him. Her lips found his one more time before she spoke, 'Thanks honey! Don't worry I'll be a good girl but don't hesitate baby if you need me.' Suddenly the world went black.

* * *

Dean's phone had buzzed as he dried his hands on the hand towel. His head throbbed violently. He'd checked his head but he'd only got a slight bruise that was becoming larger each moment.

Checking it he saw he three missed calls all from Tess. 'Crap!' Hitting the voicemail redial he waited. Listening to her short message he rang her back.

'Baby you both ok?' He instantly thought something had happened to either her or John her voicemail had sounded panicked.

'Everything is fine. It's just that my brother Nick has turned up with some interesting problem. I need you to get back quick we have a problem.'

'Well that's oddly comforting. What kind of problem scale we talking about?' He looked at his face in the mirror he looked worried although he knew that Tess was safe and so was J. His mind was still thinking about all that had happened before.

'Well put it this way if we don't find a way to destroy this almost atomic piece of curse crap then we are all in more trouble than an A-bomb.'

He whistled through his teeth, 'Well I guess if Nick gave me more details then I'll get Sam to search. Don't worry the case is over so we'll be right back.'

Tess sighed, 'I can't wait to see you. I missed you more than ever.' He could almost see her standing their clutching her sides as if she was holding herself together.

'I miss you too but I'll be home soon. Love you.' His body shook with guilt as he imagined her standing there waiting for him. He remembered what happened all too clearly. Sam had looked concerned more about Dean's face rather than the disappearing succubus.

'Sam we've gotta go home.' Sam stared at him.

'What about our hunt?' Dean slammed his phone down on the table.

'We are going back… just forget her. She'll be picked up by others.' Sam realised Dean was still pissed about letting her go so the least said about her hitting him the better.

'Ok well let's get going.' He watched as his brother picked up the canvas bag and head for the exit. Sighing he followed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: **

Dean pressed the gas pedal down. He felt like an idiot he should never have thought he was invincible to her charms.

He slammed the steering wheel three times and pointedly ignored Sam who went to speak but closed his mouth. 'Right so we shag ass and then tomorrow we are back home. The succubus we forget and get a call out to someone to pass it onto someone else ok?'

Sam nodded, 'Well she'll be off somewhere else now. She's probably decided it was time to move on we...'Dean cut him off before he carried on.

'Yeah we should have ended the bitch earlier I know.' He swallowed nosily his hands clenched the steering wheel tighter. 'Let's just get home.'

He could still feel her hands roaming at his fly and the heat she'd caused and the ache within his groin. He immediately felt his stomach churn. He'd almost been unfaithful. How could he look at Tess knowing he had kissed someone else let alone been felt up by her? His eyes filled momentarily with tears as he realised how far he had come to losing her again.

Sam knew something had happened but he didn't feel it was right to speak. Dean looked troubled.

'Dude you want me to drive for a little while?' Dean nodded. 'I think you should take a break you took a hefty wallop to your head.'

Pulling over to the side of the road Sam shifted over to the driver's seat and Dean got out of the car pretty fast. He took several deep breaths as his body heaved with dry convulsions. Grabbing the door handle he collapsed beside Sam. 'You ok?' Dean nodded.

'Yeah man I guess I was hit pretty hard.' Sam smiled as he pressed down on the gas.

'Don't worry we will get home soon.' Dean smiled back feeling his insides churn again.

* * *

The room was dark Tess sighed as John squirmed in her arms, 'Ok, ok come on it's time for sleep now.' She began to hum softly to him, 'I know you miss your Daddy but he'll be back tomorrow don't worry.' Sighing he continued to wriggle and moan.

Nick tapped on the door, 'Hey no luck?' She shook her head. 'Pass him here.'

Sighing she passed John into his arms. 'Ok now we are gonna get you to sleep.' He began to rock John slowly in his arms.

Tess smiled, 'When did you learn to be so patient?' John laughed softly. She stared at her brother he'd matured definitely and she was so pleased he was finally here. They'd had some bad times in the past because of what he did but now she could tell he'd changed.

After a little while John began to quit stirring and slowly drifted off. 'Whew I thought he'd never quieten down.' Tess whispered as they left him to sleep.

'He just missed his dad probably.' He grabbed her hand, 'I'm sorry I've brought all this on you. I'm a selfish bastard.'

She laughed and pulled him into a hug. 'No you're not. Well you are a little but come on it's what I'm here for if you can't lean on me then who can you lean on?'

* * *

Dean woke feeling a severe dryness in his mouth. 'How long have I been asleep?' He croaked.

'About three hours. We are nearly home.' He passed Dean some water. 'Oh I even stopped at a gas station before but I got you some pie. It's probably still warm.'

He patted the seat beside him.

'Thanks man.' Sam nodded, 'I can't wait for a shower.'

'Yeah me too.' Turning one of the last corners on the road Dean heard Sam sigh with relief normally he would feel the same but tonight he only felt a burning pit of guilt. 'You know I wish you would tell me what's going on in there Dean?'

'In where?' He asked innocently his mouth filled with pie.

'Dean you always do this? You always pretend that there is nothing going on in your mind or that you have nothing to tell me. Why do you do that? I mean after all this time I would have thought that after all this time you should realise you can trust me.' Dean stuffed the crust into his mouth.

He hated lying to Sam but what would he say? He took his usual self defensive mechanism by pretending he was fine with the usual sarcasm answers and self denial.

'Nah I'm good. There is nothing going on in my mind. Oh other than the pie was good. Good buy there Sammy.' Smirking he stared at the road.

'Ok smart ass well you realise I'll get to find out eventually.' Sam was right he knew everything about Dean even when Dean was lying. He guessed that really maybe he should confide in Sam but how did he tell Sam that he'd given in so easily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

Dean opened the door dumped the bag on the floor and switched on the hall light.

He rolled his shoulders and shook off his jacket. Sam pushed past him into the kitchen whispering, 'Night Dean.'

'Yeah night Sam.' He sighed.

Heading to the refrigerator he pulled the door open. Blinking in the sharp bright light he pulled out a beer. Popping the cap with his ring he headed for the living room.

Not bothering to switch on the light he headed straight for the sofa. As he got closer he could see a body slumped against the cushions he realised it was Tess.

Her body was partially covered with the throw and he smiled as she stirred slightly. Gulping down some of the beer he moved towards her, 'Baby?' He whispered. She stirred and opened her eyes and smiled.

That smile was so breathtaking he often had to take a deep breath from shouting out something stupid. Every time she smiled at him he fell more in love with her.

'Dean I fell asleep waiting for you.' He smirked gently leaning down to find her lips he kissed her softly. Smelling the delicious scent of her skin as his mouth drifted across her neck.

'You didn't have to wait,' he whispered.

His hand moved down her body lifting the hem of her nightdress. Her breathing came out in ragged gasps as he slowly opened her legs feeling touching as he went.

His fingers delicately opened and slid inside thrusting them in and out. She moaned softly feeling the delicious wetness spread. His fingers thrust deeper making her groan. It was a low and husky sound that made Dean's cock throb cruelly as it pressed against the denim of his jeans.

The sound was music to his ears she bucked underneath his fingers making him press them deeper. She made an exasperated sound as he finally removed his fingers kissing her mouth feeling her tongue flick against his. He gently scooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

Her eyes began to droop but as she kissed his neck and her warm breath made the hair on his neck stand up on end and a tingling sensation ran straight down his spine and to his groin making his knees weaken and his cock throb violently. She could still feel where Dean's fingers had been within her and she wanted more.

Kicking the door to their room open he placed her gently on the bed and leant across her pressing his body into hers. Kissing her he found her hands reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Pushing her groggy hands away he quickly undid them pulling his shirt and his t-shirt off quickly. Her hands rubbed across his chest causing him to moan softly. Softly caressing his back running her hands she felt the bumps and scars from the numerous hunts he'd been on lightly touching them she found his mouth.

Her fingers carried on their delicious trail towards his lower back. Dean smiled as he too ran his hands down her body feeling each bump as he went. Kissing her neck he pulled at the nightdress.

His hands found her breasts softly caressing them rolling her large nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Moaning softly into his mouth she felt his body arch into hers filling her instantly.

Tess felt every move Dean made on her body she felt the desire for her instantly as soon as he entered. Crying out she bit softly on her lip.

Dean pumped into her faster he felt the desperation to fill his mind with the ways she moved beneath him and how her skin tasted he wanted to enjoy these moments more than ever. He could taste her sweat and the soft hint of coconut oil she smoothed on her body.

As their bodies felt the swell between them she felt his body tighten with hers. He always she fell apart moaning out she heard his growl of pleasure as he fell into pieces above her. She felt the hot spurt of him as he came inside of her. Kissing her longingly he stayed buried deep within her.

Sometimes she loved that he would just stay keep them connected until he finally withdrew. He kissed her softly on the head loving the way her hair caressed his skin as she cuddled her body into his.

'Love you.' She whispered.

'Love you too.' Lying in the dark he listened to her soft breathing it was almost like a lullaby that sent him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dean tossed slightly.

He was dreaming he was back in the warehouse standing against the pillar and the lights went out. He stood in the pitch dark waiting.

In the dark two read eyes swam into his vision and a voice whispered, 'You look tense Dean really need to loosen up.' He could feel cold hands slowly running down his body. His instinct was to draw back but his feet were frozen to the floor.

His body recoiled from the fact that he wanted these hands never to stop touching and feeling his body. He groaned.

Feeling the cool hands run across the front of his jeans the zipper opened and the cool hand slipped inside. Running her hands across his length then gently rubbing a thumb across the head.

He groaned again feeling the first beads pearl at the end. Her voice whispered into his ear, 'That's it give in to me.' His eyes snapped open.

Beads of sweat were rolling down his face. His torso and his legs were covered in sweat and a warm stickiness had spread across his middle. Tess was still asleep her body still snuggled to his side. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly disentangled his body from hers. He slipped from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He washed his face and felt the cool water cleanse his flushed skin. Catching sight of his wedding ring he felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him like a bolt causing him to retch.

He didn't understand why he felt those things when all he wanted was to get rid of the thoughts in his head. Sitting on the floor with his back against bath he decided he had to tell Sam.

* * *

Tess felt the bed shift as he moved away leaving a cool draft against her back. She shifted into his warm spot. Her eyes opened as she heard Dean in the bathroom. Slipping out from under the sheets she grabbed her nightdress she padded into the cool room and saw him crouching against the bath.

'Dean what's wrong?' He shook his head as she sat next to him pulling his body towards hers. 'You're freezing. Come on let's get you back to bed.'

His teeth chattered as she led him back to bed. 'Dean what's wrong?' He shook his head. Wrapping the bed clothes around him she slipped between the sheets next to him.

'I think it was the pie,' he muttered. His voice was soft and he was surprised at the lack of fear in it.

'But Dean you loved the pie.' He laughed slightly feeling her position her body she was snuggling hers against his he instantly felt warmer and secure. 'Go to sleep Dean.' He felt her lips press softly against his head then suddenly there was nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: **

Dean paced the kitchen. He'd tossed a little after that before waking up to see that Tess had left the bed and was already up.

All he could remember were the two red eyes swimming in his head and the shame of the wet dream that really was a wet nightmare. He cursed silently. Sam was up but he'd gone on a run with Trin.

Looking at his watch for the millionth time he cursed again under his breath.

The door burst open and Sam staggered in laughing. 'Great you're here. Good run? Glad to hear it I need to talk.'

Grabbing Sam's wrist Dean dragged his brother back out into the garden straight past Trin. 'He'll be right back.'

Her face was bright red and she stood with her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail and she was sweating her t shirt sleeves rolled up and her midriff showing.

Dean smiled at her as he motioned to the car and Sam obediently got in the passenger seat. Sam shrugged his shoulders at Trin who rolled her eyes and slammed the front door behind her.

'Ok... what... the... hell... Dean?' Sam asked between breaths. His face was red from running and coated in a thin film of sweat.

Dean turned on the engine.

'You wanted me to talk to you yesterday well you listen.' He pulled out of the road and carried on down the main street.

'Ok so she got away but I let her go.' Sam's mouth opened to speak but Dean carried on, 'She kissed me not once Sam but twice. She did her whole "Come to me" thing you know? I found myself wanting her so I did what she said. Then last night after I'd been you know with my wife she appeared to me in a dream. What the hell is happening? I don't want to cheat on my wife Sam.'

He looked at Sam whose face showed he was thinking. Dean's story had been spilled out so fast he'd had to focus hard on what he meant. His breathing was back to normal but the sweat poured from his forehead and his shirt was stuck to his back leaving an uncomfortable feeling as he peeled away from the leather seats. He spoke after thinking,

'Right well the only way to break her hold on you Dean is to kill her you know that?' Dean nodded. 'So we've got to find her Dean.'

'I'm not being funny Sam but I promised Tess I would help her find out how to destroy this curse stone.' He cornered the turning fast and the Impala screeched.

'Yeah well we can help Tess but Dean this will escalate and escalate till either she turns up or you go looking for her for sex...' Dean lifted a hand.

'Don't say that word or any word beginning with that in response to this. I was sick last night man.' Sam sniggered. 'Don't! I had to pretend it was the pie. I love pie.' Dean's face looked pained by that admission.

Sam smiled at Dean's instant blame on food but sobered instantly, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Dude how could I tell you I got my dick felt up by some old hag not once but twice and one who decides she wants me?' He stared at Sam.

'Well you put it like that no you can't.' Sam stared out the window. 'Ok well we should call Bobby. We'll sort it out Dean.'

'Thanks bro. But promise me you won't tell Tess we have to sort this out without her worrying.' He turned the engine off as they sat together waiting.

'Ok you can take a shower you stink.' Sam laughed. He got out of the car leaving Dean to take a deep but shaky breath.

* * *

Tess snorted, 'Dean what are you doing?' Dean was prancing the teddy bear across the table in a vain attempt to calm J down.

'Dean's he isn't going to calm down with you shaking that freakin' bear around. God you are a tool. ' Dean sighed and tossed the bear down.

Gently picking J up him rocked him. His head was still aching from the blow and he could feel the bruise spreading and J crying wasn't helping.

'Come on little man.' Suddenly J smiled and stopped crying. He'd been crying all morning and both Tess and Dean hadn't figured out why but suddenly his face broke out in a multitude of smiles.

'Wow!' J let out a giant burp. 'WHAT THE?' Tess laughed loudly. 'That's all it was. WIND.'

J laughed again. Tess smirked, 'Obviously it was Dean. Little monkey making me think he was sick.'

She tickled her son's stomach causing him to giggle loudly, 'Oh and by the way Dean you didn't look that stupid dancing with the bear.' He laughed.

'No be honest I did.'

She nodded laughing. She placed the dishes back into the cupboards and turned to say,  
'Nick will be here shortly don't forget you have to call Bobby?'

Dean nodded staring into his son's eyes. Each day J was getting bigger and lively Dean couldn't wait to see him walk or say his first word.

'Yeah I'll go call him.' It meant he could sort out Nicks' problem as well as his own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: **

Listening to the rings on Bobby's cell phone seemed to take forever for him to answer, 'Come on Bobby?' While he waited for him to answer he paced the room.

Feeling comfort in hearing his jeans swish while he paced the room and waited.

'Hey Dean sorry about that. You realise I'm on my way there.'

'I know sorry but I needed to talk to you before you get here.' He spoke really fast so Bobby couldn't get a word in. 'This succubus hunt well to cut a long story short she escaped because she came onto me and now she's in my dreams.'

'You egit. How the hell did that happen? Well I got how it happened but God Dean what were you doing?' Bobby cursed loudly.

Dean sighed, 'I know but come on I got complacent.' Going over the specifics Bobby ummed and ahhed.

'Well sounds like Sam is right. You've got to find her. I'm nearly at yours so I'll be there for the Celtic stone and nothing more.'

Hanging up Dean felt some more relief towards his situation.

'DEAN! Nick's here.' Tess sounded excited as she shouted up the stairs.

He smiled as he thought to himself, 'Come on you can do this.'

* * *

After being left by Sam Trin had taken a long and hot shower. Dressing she thought about Dean taking Sam off she wondered if it was something to do with the hunt they had been on.

Sam had said that the succubus had escaped simply because of carelessness they apparently hadn't secured her properly. 'Yeah like I believe that.'

She muttered as she pulled on a vest top. She picked up her brush and began to brush her hair. Hearing the door open she smiled as she saw Sam enter the room still red and sweating. 'I'll get you tomorrow.'

He laughed as he kissed her neck softly lingering at the bottom of her ear. Where he whispered, 'I don't think so squirt.' Nibbling her ear she closed her eyes and smiled.

His hands moved around her waist pressing her back into his chest she elbowed him in the gut and he dropped to the floor. She was instantly on him pinning him to the ground. 'Oh yeah! You sure? Getting a little slow there.' Smirking she softly kissed his mouth feeling him rise partly off the floor she tilted to the side and he easily flipped her off and lay pressed her into the carpet beneath him.

'No just letting you have your moment.' Kissing her deeply she responded lacing her fingers in his hair.

'Sam you have to take a shower.' She laughed breathlessly as she pulled apart from him.

He raised an eyebrow, 'How about you join me?'

She shook her head as he pulled his shirt over his head. Her eyes raked over that delicious muscled chest and suddenly the large arms had scooped her from the floor and carried her into their shower. Pressing her body against the wall he kissed her switching the water on as he did so.

She screamed and laughed as the water pounded against her body soaking her top to her dry body. Sam's hair had flopped into his eyes but his hands found her top pulling it from her his hands danced across her chest making her nipples ache as his large hands brushed them. Kissing him she pulled him closer.

Slipping off her panties the dampness between her legs had then emitted her soft ache for him to be inside her. She stood there naked feeling his cock brush against her leg. Sam's hands stroked her body as softly as the water did caressing as they roamed. He picked her up and thrust inside her pressing her body against the cool tiles.

She groaned into his mouth as he thrust deeper making her cry out the explosion made her head swirl as she heard him growl as came hot and deep within her. Panting he kissed her.

The water pounded softer now as she ran her hands down his back feeling his skin as hot and as ravaged as hers. She whispered, 'I'm glad I joined you.'

Grabbing the soap she began to rub it into Sam's skin.

'God me too.'

* * *

Nick paced the living room suddenly realising he was better off sitting down. His mouth went dry.

He was nervous he was meeting not just Tess's husband but an awesome hunter by all accounts.

Clasping his hands together he waited. His first glance was of a tallish man with short spiky brown hair. His eyes instantly met the man's green eyes he could see a slight spattering of freckles across Dean's nose.

He was strikingly handsome for a dude and that was saying something. The voice that came from the lips was rough but pleasant. 'Hey finally we get to meet one another.'

Nick felt his hand grasped by two strong calloused hands.

'Yeah.' Nick's eyes raked over Dean's face. Noting the large bruise on Dean's head he grimaced, 'That had to hurt.'

Dean touched the bump, 'Yeah from a hunt. It's not that bad. I've had worse. ' he smirked as he self consciously rubbed the scar on his shoulder.

'Well I'm glad to meet you finally but I'm also sorry for bringing all this on you.'

Dean smiled. He stared at his brother in law. His eyes were a similar blue to Tess's and he held himself in a similar manner.

'Look we can help you. You are family. My brother and I we'll help you.'

* * *

Bobby threw some books on the table. 'Right from the picture you sent to me it's definitely a Celtic curse stone.' Nick nodded. 'So I did some digging. In order to destroy it we have to wait for a full moon and make a fire in a cemetery. That's not too long so we won't be waiting forever.'

Dean nodded in agreement as he grabbed a book from the pile before him.

'Right so any particular reason why this thing was made?' He flicked through the book.

Bobby nodded stopping his pacing to scratch his head beneath his trucker hat, 'Well from reading. It was made by someone who decided a little cursing never hurt anyone. Problem was it became like an obsession those people who used it would use it till they themselves were cursed. From reading it says that the person who touches it has to use it no matter how slight perhaps the apparent ill feeling was. Good job you haven't touched it have you Nick?' He shook his head.

'No I guessed that it was something dangerous from the start. It wasn't in the inventory I was sent so I definitely didn't want to touch it until I was sure what it was. I just held the box.' Bobby nodded.

'So what night is the next full moon?' Tess asked as she J sat on the floor playing with his bear. It was the first time she'd spoken throughout the whole hour sitting.

'Friday.' Dean said, 'So that gives us a day. We just need to learn the incantation and that's it.' Nick nodded.

Tess stroked John's head and said, 'What time does Elena's flight get in?' She smiled at Nick as he looked up from the book he was reading.

'I'm picking her up tomorrow her flight get's in at 11am so I'll take her to Mum and Dad's and then we can all meet up before Friday.'

Tess picked up J, 'Well this little man has got to go to bed. Say good night to your Daddy.' Dean grabbed his son and kissed him.

'Love ya little dude I'll be up in a minute.' Tess smiled.

'Don't be too long.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Dean grabbed three beers from the fridge. Nick had left early to go and get some sleep. Grabbing a bottle of wine he poured a large glass for Tess and a glass for Trin.

She sat curled up on the soft chair normally she'd not asked for the wine but he thought she'd need it.

As he passed her the glass she raised an eyebrow, 'Wow it's been a while since you brought me a drink Winchester are you sure I can handle this?' He chuckled. She smirked as she took a long gulp.

He sat down in front of the chair feeling her hand on his head and gently caressing his hair.

Bobby was sat next to Trin, 'So Dean what about this succubus?' Trin raised an eyebrow as did Tess. Dean frowned at Bobby then Sam.

'Well she's probably long gone now.' He took a long draught from his beer. Tess sensed the tensing in his muscles as he hunched forward.

'Dean you need to figure out where she's gone why she's latched onto you? Come on Tess needs to know.' Bobby did his "I know better than you stare."

'Yeah Dean I need to know.' Her hand tightened in his hair and he flinched. 'So that mark on your head was part of something else other than the fact she decked you.' Tess sat up her voice rising.

'Baby it's not that bad honestly.'

He turned to face her his green eyes were scared. 'All that happened was she did her succubus mojo on me and well I fell for it. I let her go that's all.'

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened but snapped shut. 'She hit me on the head and that's it it's personal now Tess.'

Her chin began to wobble and her eyes filled with tears, 'Right her succubus mojo. What the fuck Dean? Don't come that crap with me.'

Her anger took him by surprise, 'She obviously did something more otherwise you wouldn't be tossing in your sleep or sitting there staring at me with a guilty expression.'

He looked down. 'See right there you better tell me otherwise Sam will.' Sam's eyes widened at the shock of her outburst. Dean turned to stare at his brother warning him not to speak.

'No I'll tell you come with me.' He stood up and she stalked right past him to the garden. 'Thanks Bobby,' he growled as he stalked past the chair he was sat in.

* * *

The effect of the wine was instantaneous. Her head felt dizzy but she shook her head to clear it. Her anger at being lied too was so strong she shook. Dean approached, 'I'm sorry.'

'Yeah ok moving swiftly on what happened?' She didn't turn to look at him but he knew her eyes would be filled with tears. 'SO what she touched you?' Her voice shook as she asked.

'She kissed me. A few times I never thought that I was susceptible. I'd seen all these other women but I didn't notice any of them or her till she made me look into her eyes.' Tess rubbed her own teary eyes and sniffed.

'Ok so she obviously said something else. You know like as a mother I'm not so giving in the bedroom or that I'm not adventurous.' She stared him down.

He looked at her she'd guessed it all from his face so there was no need to tell her, 'Right so by your silence well obviously I'm right. So what do you have to do to get rid of her?' She wrapped her arms around her body. Clutching her sides tighter till she could feel her nails digging into her skin through her shirt.

'I've got to end it properly Tess. She's invading my dreams she's making it personal how the hell do you think I feel?' He moved towards her but she stepped back.

'Dean you lied to me and I don't understand why.'

She rubbed her arms trying to prevent herself from running straight to him and listen to him tell everything would be alright but she stood her ground.

She raised her hand, 'And don't say it was just to protect me. Dean I've been around this life for a while now a horny succubus thing having a good old feel of my husband I can deal with. Don't feel you have to protect me all the time Dean.'

He sighed. He knew he should have just told her. 'I'm sorry sometimes I forget.'

'Yeah you do. So she did feel you up then?' He nodded, 'Right and did you want it?' Her lip trembled again.

'No I don't want anyone else. I didn't enjoy it either.' He gulped, 'Sometimes you forget too Tess. I'm not superman I do mess up I do things that aren't perfect. I haven't always been true to other people I've stolen hell I sound a lot like your brother Nick.'

'How dare you. Yeah you both are similar but he's changed. He's not lied to me.' Dean shook his head.

'Wow I've changed Tess. I've changed a lot and yeah I lied to you and it was only because I'm ashamed. Yeah I'm ashamed that I let her use me like that. I'm ashamed that I lusted after or rather I felt lustful thoughts for another woman when the only woman I want is standing right in front of me. So you can be mad you can think what the hell you want about why didn't tell you everything but I did it because I love you so much and I love what we've become.'

Raking a hand through his hair he carried on, 'I guess in doing all that I've messed it up so I'm sorry but I can't help Nick not if it means losing you. So I'm going after her to end it.' He turned away. 'I'm sorry for always being a disappointment.'

He stalked into the house leaving her alone in the garden.

Sam moved to follow Dean, 'Leave me alone Sam.' He grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the car. Hearing Sam behind him he swirled around, 'Didn't I just ask to be left alone.'

Sam nodded, 'Yeah you did but I'm not leaving you alone like this so give me the keys.' Dean sighed and reluctantly handed them over. 'Right so I take it we go after her?' Dean nodded.

Hearing the door slam for the third time Dean turned to see Trin shrugging into her leather jacket. 'Well if you're going after it I want in.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Tess stood in the garden stunned. She'd never realised until now that Dean was right. She did always think of him as some kind of hero maybe because that's what he was to her. He was the guy who saved her from becoming just another boring person living in a house with just friends, a nine to five job and a lack lustre sex life. He'd been the one who'd made her the person she was.

She had to face it she idolised him completely and openly and the fact that he'd trusted her with what he was and what he did his lying no matter how small the crime it made her unsure how much could she trust that he'd always told the truth.

She shook her head and whispered, "No!" No matter what Dean had done she realised he'd nearly always been honest. God she was such a bitch.

Bobby's voice shook her from her thoughts, 'I'm sorry I didn't realise Dean hadn't told you. He is an egit but seriously Tess he never would jeopardise being with you. Didn't I tell you all this?'

She nodded as she stared up at the older man. His trucker hat was slightly askance and he looked tired. 'I know I feel like such a bitch. I didn't let him explain I just jumped to conclusions. God I'm so horrible.' Bobby hugged her. 'Where is he? I need to explain.' She looked back towards the house.

'He's gone.' She looked away and her face fell. 'He's gone to find that succubus Tess you didn't think he'd leave it like this?' She nodded. Dean would never leave a hunt without getting it solved.

'Right well I'll have to call him.' Bobby nodded as he led her back into the house.

* * *

'What you aren't coming or getting involved in it,' Sam spoke as he turned to stare at her from the front seat. The three of them had got into the car already to leave.

Trin had run back into the house for some supplies as Sam and Dean stacked up the car.

'To hell with protecting me Sam I'm fine. I want to help you she's my friend Dean and this is hurting her as much as it's hurting you. Plus I was thinking she knows what you two look like so I guess as it's the 21st century she'll be in too a little girl on girl action.'

Dean snorted. 'Plus if I can get her out of the building then we can do the spell and then it's over.'

Sam sighed, 'Ok right well I guess it's been decided.' Trin nodded.

'Yeah Sam it has been decided.' She smiled at him. 'Look it makes sense. Bobby is working with Nick so the only available hunter is me.' Dean nodded.

'Trin is right look I don't like it either but she's got a point. The bitch knows us and I doubt she'll come as easily if it's you and me Sam but if it's a person she's never met then it will work.'

He sighed slamming the steering wheel. 'Ok so where the hell is she then? I mean she left town before we did.'

Sam stared at the map, 'Right well she heads for places with truck stops and lot's of strip joints.' He stared at Dean's profile, 'Well you know a lot about those places.'

Dean's face showed a frown as he realised what Sam was saying, 'Wow I'm obviously noted for drifting to strip joints.'

Trin laughed loudly, 'Well I used to sometimes but I dunno Sam I mean she could be on the south coast she could be Vegas. Hang on...you remember that guy who owned the place she danced at?'

Sam nodded, 'Well can't we call him? She's probably left a cell number can't we trace the gps?' Sam smiled.

'Awesome just a sec I've got all the details.' Trin leant behind and watched Sam trace through his notes.

'Great idea Dean.' She whispered. He nodded. He couldn't stop thinking about Tess's face as she stood in front of him with her eyes filled with tears. He wanted to call her and apologise for being an ass but he decided he'd wait for her to cool down.

* * *

Tess had made a bed up for Bobby but she couldn't sleep so she sat in the chair near John's crib. Tucking her legs up under her she listened to her son breathing.

Her phone sat next to her on the chair and she stole furtive glances at it. 'Well he's not going to phone you is he? So do it yourself.' She picked it up and flipped it open dialling the number she waited for the ringing, 'Come on Dean.' Suddenly the phone went to voicemail, _**"Herman Munster leave a message!" **_

She took a deep breath, 'I'm sorry Dean. I guess leaving a message is pretty pathetic all I know is we need to talk when you get back. I love you.' She hung up feeling a sudden weariness hit her.

* * *

'Right so I've got a location. Let's head there.' Sam had been tapping away for half an hour and he'd finally got a hit on her cell phone.

'Damn she's not that far away damn bitch.' Trin smirked.

'Well it just shows she's a dumbass too.' Dean snorted. Trin certainly made the journey quite enjoyable she had some interesting comments to say and she certainly smelt good.

It had taken three hours to drive to their next location but Dean felt tired but he shrugged it off. Dean turned up the music so he didn't have to talk. Trin had climbed over the divide between the front and the back seats and was asleep with her head in Sam's lap.

Sam was texting Bobby and Tess to tell them the news. He also had told Dean that he found the perfect spell to eradicate her and leave just the bones. Dean had agreed that as it was fast and dirty it would be a lot easier than the other way. Dean tapped along to Peace of Mind by Boston.

Pulling into a motel parking space he switched off the engine. Muttering to himself, 'Well one thing's for sure I can't wait to see her face when we turn up.'

His face turned into a smirk. 'Ok I'm going to book us in and then we can head on out.' Sam agreed as Trin began to stir and stretch.

* * *

Pulling out his phone he saw an outstanding message. Listening to Tess speak, '_**I'm sorry Dean. I guess leaving a message is pretty pathetic all I know is we need to talk when you get back. I love you.**_'

He ran a hand through his hair. Pressing redial he waited. 'It's Tess leave a message.'

He waited for the beep and sighed, 'Hey I'm sorry I know it's late and you probably are fast asleep or sitting on the chair watching John sleep but I love you too.'

He took a deep breath and then said, 'I'll see you soon.' He threw the phone down on the bed and collapsed down after it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: **

Trin dressed carefully. Her red dress was cut short and her long legs looked tantalizingly gorgeous. Sam coughed as he pulled his jeans from his tightened groin. 'This turning you on Sammy?'

He nodded, 'Well I'll do something better than this when we get home.' Her green eyes winked mischievously. Kissing him fiercely she looked into his eyes, 'You realise I'm doing this for them both?' he nodded. 'Well I know this will work. I just need your trust on this Sam.'

He nodded, 'Just be careful ok?' She nodded as he kissed her softly. They jumped as a loud knocking interrupted them.

'You guys better not be getting busy in there.' Dean He laughed softly to himself. Jumping as Sam yanked open the door he whirled around and whistled softly as Trin stepped from the door.

'Damn!' His eyes raked Trin up and down. She was wearing a tight red dress and matching heels, 'Wow!' She smirked.

'Put your tongue away Dean.' Sam said as he laughed, 'I think she'll love it.' Dean nodded.

'Well for what it's worth it worked for me.' She laughed as she nudged him playfully in the ribs.

* * *

'Ok so I asked at the bar and well she's performing tonight.' Dean smirked, 'So just go ask for her Trin.' She smiled. Adjusting her dress she stood up.

'Right well wish me luck.' Smirking she moved off towards the bar ignoring the wolf whistles as she moved past tables filled with men all staring at her ass. 'Jerks!'

'If this goes bad Dean we are screwed.' Dean nodded. Sam's eyes stared after Trin watching her every move.

'Trust me she'll be fine.' He watched her too.

She stood patiently as the bar man walked over. She asked for Sandy, 'She'll be out in five little lady.' The bar man smiled at her his eyes lingering too closely over her breasts.

Ordering a drink she waited. Feeling Sam's eyes on her back she felt secure.

Normally hunts and asking questions never bothered her but tonight she was nervous. Watching the bartender talk to someone just out of sight she took a deep breath and waited. A short blonde haired woman came out from behind the bar.

Her outfit simply was a bra and a thong and feathers in her hair. Trin tried hard not to laugh, 'Hey honey I hear your asking for me.' Her eyes raked over Trin's body taking in every curve. 'Wow I'm glad it's someone like you.' Trin smiled.

'Yeah my name is Jodie and I'm here with my boyfriend and we saw you perform. We were hoping,' She moved closer to Sandy and whispered, 'we could have a private performance.' Sandy's body stepped closer.

'Well as it's for you then I'd love too.' Slowly sliding her hand around Trin's head she pulled her down into a kiss.

Her mouth pressed Trin's to open and she deepened the kiss. In the background she heard loud whistles and cheers. Trin smiled as they pulled apart. 'I finish at 12pm I can't wait.'

She winked as she sauntered off. Trin smiled after her till she was out of sight gulping down her drink she pulled herself together.

'That's just wrong,' she muttered to herself as she wandered back down to the table. 'Don't say a word Dean.'

He stared at her innocently. 'Come on let's get sorted we need to wait for her after she's finished.' She walked out or as Sam noted she practically ran out of the building.

'Wow did you expect that to work that well?' Dean asked as they pushed their way after her. Sam shook his head. 'At least we saw some action.' He laughed until Sam slapped him in the chest. 'Ouch man! Sorry!'

Trin stood by the car waiting, 'Come on guys I wanna change.' Jumping into the car Sam and Dean followed suit.

'Ok there is just one thing I have to do before we get back to the motel.' She grabbed Dean's face and kissed him fiercely feeling his lips freeze then respond softly.

Before the kiss got deeper she broke free and then turned to Sam and did the same. Dean's face showed shock then he smirked.

'And you did that because?' His face showed amusement as he licked his lips tasting her lip gloss.

'Don't get excited Dean.' She kissed Sam again her tongue deeply probing breathing faster as she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer.

Eventually she pulled away and said breathlessly, 'I had to just reinstate my non gay side although it was weirdly hot. So as I'm lucky enough to have two hot men in the same vicinity I took the chance. Plus just so you know you don't feel used you are a good kisser Dean.'

He snorted. Turning back to the steering wheel he said, 'Come on let's get going.' He gunned the engine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: **

After leaving the bar Trin had changed while Sam had gone and rented a car. Dean hadn't wanted to but Sam reminded him that she would recognise the car. 'Come on Dean, people do it all the time. Plus we only need it for an hour.' Dean reluctantly agreed.

Time passed slowly as they waited for their guest to leave the building. Trin nodded at Sam, 'It's show time.' She whispered.

Stepping from the car Sandy smiled. 'Hey sugar. It's a bit cold I'm glad we are on our way somewhere warmer.'

Trin nodded, 'Yeah me too. Come on.' Sandy linked arms with her.

Dean had already positioned himself behind a dumpster while Sam waited in the car to drive off as soon as they stashed her away.

As they walked past Trin tripped Sandy causing her to fall forward as Dean jumped out and restrained her. Clamping the pad over her mouth she slumped instantly.

'Let's go.' Carrying her body to the car they drove off.

* * *

'Wow Dean you really know how to get a girl excited.'

Her voice was still groggy from the drug but she was still sarcastic Dean noticed as he laughed. She struggled at the bonds again. 'I didn't think you were into bondage this much Dean.'

'See bitch that's why I just happened to tie you up because I knew I'd get some witty response.' He circled her. His anger had returned as soon as he'd seen her. 'You could ruin my marriage you bitch.' She smiled.

'No Dean you could. You lied to her do you really think that's a good place to start a relationship? She's mad at you but who says you won't do it again and again? Hell you could cheat maybe it would be fun. She expects it from you now.'

Running her tongue across her lips he snarled.

'I won't cheat on my wife.' He circled her again. Staring at her from the corner of his eyes he grabbed the candles from their bag hoping to take his mind from the anger the wobbled at the edge of his vision. She watched him.

'Well you know what they say a leopard never changes their spots so I reckon we have a good chance that if it's not with me then someone else.' She smiled her eyes flickering from brown to a deep blood red.

'See Sam's different to you. He's one of those guys that you can kind of liken to a dog. He's obedient you say jump he says how high? He likes the easy life where he gets to work at the suburban dream whereas you well you like to be pleased and surprised constantly. You have to be thrilled otherwise you get bored. I bet your getting bored with being married and a father. I'm surprised Tess is still with you. I mean you've probably put your dick into a lot of things. '

Sam frowned and Trin rolled her eyes. They both looked at one another Sam from the incantation he was reading and Trin from the floor.

'Dean!' Sam spoke loudly but he ignored him snarling at her again feeling the anger rising again.

Sandy carried on, 'Your fantasy woman is someone who is constantly surprising you.'

Trin looked up from her sketch of the pentacle and stared at Sandy. Trin had done this job for a while and she recognised someone who was playing for time.

Passing Dean as he placed the candle at the head of the design she smiled at him Dean smirked back as he moved closer to Sandy and lowering his voice he said, 'Yeah ok whatever. You know for a person who has been around for God knows as long as you have you don't get the fantasy part right.'

She stared at him bemused as he circled her again, 'You think that all men are into you or that all men want you or in the scenario we created tonight that they want a little extra session? Well I got news for you this guy doesn't. The fantasy I always had was that of a family with a woman who loved me and yeah she's the best at making me happy so being in a room with you let alone having your tongue down my throat is a real turn OFF!'

He slammed the book he was carried against the concrete post near her head. The book slapped hard causing the pages to flutter. Leaning towards her ear he whispered, 'You know you're apparently a hottie but I can't wait to see what you look like properly. What's your real age because let's face it you've probably been around for a while?'

She sniggered, 'Oh I'll say I have a lot of experience in those few years. Plus a true lady never reveals her true age. ' Her eyes blazed blood red as she wriggled in the bonds.

Trin stared at her then turned to Sam who was shaking with laughter, 'Whatever I don't care if you have five thousand years experience honey just shut your mouth, look Dean it's nearly dawn. The spell won't work tomorrow night.'

Dean nodded.

'Well I guess I don't need to ask you now I'll just see what you look like when you actually reveal your age.'

Sam began to chant. She writhed in her bonds as the flesh began to melt off her bones and a feral scream erupted from her mouth.

Dean looked away just as a loud eruption happened. As the smoke cleared Dean, Trin and Sam were staring at a pile of bones.

'Wow. That was really fast.' Trin nodded her face showed fear and shock after the quick exorcism. 'So what we salt and burn em?'

'Yeah I mean we better make sure that we are covering all of our bases. I know that spell worked but we are better off doing that too.'

'That was gross.' Trin muttered as they collected up the bones. Her nose wrinkled over the smell of rotting flesh. Dean gagged as he picked up a slippery bone the skin still covered part of it.

'Yeah it was fast and dirty but listen she isn't going to hurt anyone again so it really doesn't matter.'

Dean nodded towards the door and they moved out into the fresh morning. All three of them took a long luxurious breath of the early air Trin noticed it was getting brighter.

Dean cricked his neck he was suddenly weary and said, 'Look we get rid of these bones then we go sleep and then we leave.'

Slamming down the trunk he passed Sam the lighter fluid. Piling up the bones Sam squirted on the accelerant and then shook on the salt Dean pulled out a lighter, 'Well Sandy you've been a royal pain the ass and well I'm glad to see the back of you.'

He flung it onto the pile and watched it flare up. They didn't have to wait long for the bones to turn to ash.

The light was brighter now as they pulled out of the abandoned buildings, 'Right I need sleep.' A terrible motel room was a looking the most desirable place to end up after all they had been through.

* * *

'Flight 217 has just arrived at terminal 7.'

Nick looked at Tess. She'd been sat silent for most of the journey until she heard the announcement. She looked up and smiled. Nick smiled back. He'd noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how her eyes were slightly tinged with red like she'd been crying.

He hadn't asked her what was wrong but Bobby mentioned Dean leaving so he put it down to that.

'Right well you wanna wait here and I'll go get her?' Tess nodded.

'Yeah I'll grab another coffee.' Nick hugged her tightly.

'I'll be right back.' He pushed his way towards the terminal point.

Tess sighed she'd not slept properly but had slept on the chair next to J's bed. She'd cried herself to sleep realising that Dean was right that she had always treated him like a hero and now he had lied to her she wasn't sure what to think.

She loved him and she really knew that she shouldn't care about what had happened she should be there supporting him instead of shouting at him. Why was she being so mad about a little lie? It was to protect her so why was she mad at him? Why did she shout at him?

She shook her head and grabbed her phone she'd not turned it on doubting Dean had called back she placed it on the table before her.

The phone buzzed loudly making her jump. "ONE VOICEMAIL" pressing the buttons she waited. His beautiful deep voice spoke amidst the buzzing of the people around her, _**"'Hey I'm sorry I know it's late. I love you too. I'll see you soon.'"**_

Her eyes closed as she placed the phone back on the table. His voice didn't sound mad it just sounded tired.

* * *

Nick smiled as he saw her through the mass of the crowd. Her dark hair was brushed back into a long pony tail. Her face looked tired but as soon as her eyes glanced around they found his.

Her face lit up in a large grin and she shouted, 'Nick!' Her face glowed as she ran towards him, 'God I've missed you.'

Their lips met and he felt her hands wrap around his neck. Breaking away he stared into her big brown eyes and saw that she was crying. Large tears were dripping down her nose and as he kissed her again he could taste the salt from her tears.

He could smell her perfume and it drove him wild the closeness of her and the taste of her. He wiped her eyes and said, 'I've missed you so much.'

Kissing her little nose, 'Come on baby let's go meet my sister.' He grabbed her suitcase and led her towards the restaurant. Tess looked around and stood up and smiled.

Looking at Elena in the flesh she noticed how truly gorgeous she was. Her hair was thick and her eyes were beautiful. Tess looked down at herself.

'God I look a mess.' She muttered. Brushing her hair down with her hand she smiled at the beautiful woman before her. 'It's so nice to finally meet you.' Elena grabbed Tess and hugged her tightly.

'I have waited for so long. Nick told me all about you. You're so pretty.' Tess blushed. 'You don't look a mess you look tired is all.'

'Come on guys let's get going.' Nick held Elena's hand and took Tess's hand as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Dean's eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams were filled with Tess and simply the night they first met. He'd lied to her then but again it was to protect her. He remembered the way she spoke to him he could tell she was scared.

He dreamt about her scrambling on the floor searching for her purse when he asked her,_ 'Is this what you're looking for?'_

He must have read her expression as he said, '_Don't worry ma'am I'm police_.' He flashed the fake badge.

She took her purse off him and thanked him. '_Did you see where it went_?' She shook her head.

'_You ok_?' He asked her as they walked towards the street. In the light he could see her, her brown hair was short and her large blue eyes were framed with large dark eyelashes. Her voice was beautiful as she whispered, _'I'm sure thank you.' _

He looked at her smiled. He decided he would just try and turn on the charm smirking he said, _'I don't want to leave you alone but I gotta call this in. Would you do me a favour and give me your number so I can check you get home safe.' _

She had laughed and a bolt of excitement shot down his spine as she whispered, '_Sure officer.'_

When they had been together for a few days he realised it. He'd never met anyone like her. Her innocence was obvious in her character but so were her strength and her stubbornness.

He loved the way her skin flushed when he stared at her. She still did that especially when she was concentrating on something. He would watch her till she looked up and those blue eyes would wrinkle with laughter and her face would flush.

Opening his eyes he sat up checking his watch it said 5pm. Trin, Sam and himself had eaten a meal in the diner near the motel the three of them had decided to stay till much later around about 10pm giving them enough time to sleep and then get back home in the early hours of the morning.

Turning over he thumped the pillows. He wanted to get back as soon as possible to be with her. Slumping back into the bed he closed his eyes.

* * *

Tess listened to Elena discussing the flight she but barely registered being at her parent's house or seeing John. It was as if the last hour she had been on auto pilot just heading straight for the destination but not being aware of it.

She picked up John and cradled him as her Mum grabbed her in a hug, 'Baby you ok?' Her mother's eyes showed concern as she took in her daughter's appearance. The black bags under Tess's eyes looked worse.

'Yeah I'm fine Mum you know what it's like when Dean's away I can't sleep. Plus John was a little niggly last night too. '

She kissed John as he smiled back up at her. His green eyes sparkled with mischief. 'Dean isn't going to be away for long but I just get a little nervous that's all.'

She smiled hoping that her Mum would let the subject drop.

'Baby you and John have to come here when Dean goes away unless Trin is there of course. You're more than welcome. Anytime I get to see more of this adorable monster the better.' She tickled J and he laughed.

'Thanks Mum.' She kissed her on the cheek.

'Have you ever seen your brother so happy?' She stared at Nick. He had been showing Elena pictures from high school all afternoon and she loved listening to the stories of their childhood.

Her face was a picture when Nick showed the graduation photograph with him standing on the stage smiling proudly.

'No I don't think I have.' Tess was right Nick had been in lots of relationships and he'd never looked or seemed this happy with any of them. He probably didn't remember half of their names but none of them were like Elena.

Tess had laced the wine with holy water just to make sure that nothing was possessing her. If Tess had taken Elena straight back to her house the devil's trap under the carpet would have proven a lot harder to escape from. Dean and Sam had painted it when they had moved in.

She'd laughed as they set up the design and Dean had said, 'We would be getting a lot of weird comments if we got someone in to lay the carpet with this on the floor.' Things like that never bothered her anymore it was normal and with this abnormal life she felt safe, secure and wanted.

'Mum can you look after John for tonight?'

She kissed him on the head and passed him to her Mum. 'I just realised that I got a call from Jodie from work while Nick had collected Elena and she wanted me to come in and help out for a while she's got a long list of colleges and stuff for the kids to look through at school. I just wondered if you could have him tonight?'

Her Mum stared at her.

Her daughter had the furtive look of someone who was about to do something reckless.

She decided she wouldn't ask what so she nodded and said, 'Sure baby you're going to be working that late?' Tess nodded as she race around the room looking for her car keys and handbag.

'Yeah it's a large order to sort out.' She suddenly realised that she had to be somewhere other than right there. 'I'll call tomorrow I love you baby.'

Kissing John and holding him tight she breathed in the scent of the baby lotion from his bath.

Kissing her Mum she rushed to her car. Pulling out of the drive she grabbed her phone and dialled Trin's number. 'Come on, come on.' Muttering as she pulled over at the side of the road.

* * *

Trin jumped as he phone began to ring. She turned over and stared at the caller I.D. 'Tess you ok?' She whispered groggily. Feeling Sam begin to stir awake next to her she sat up propping the pillows behind her.

'Hey Trin look can you text me the name of the motel and things?' She heard Trin yawn, 'I'm sorry about waking you up I realise that you've been busy I just well I can't wait till Dean gets back to talk things over.'

Trin smiled, 'So you want to surprise him?' She yawned and shifted in bed. Sam had opened his eyes and shifted nearer to listen to Tess. 'Well if you are up to driving all this way then here's the address.' Tess wrote the address down and sighed.

'Thanks Trin.' Saying goodbye she hung up.

She'd suddenly realised that she just drive out there and talk to Dean. She'd realised when she'd remembered Dean and Sam and the devil's trap how much being without him made her insecure.

The drive would take her three hours meaning that if she left now she'd be there around about eight. Turning the engine back on she began the long drive to Dean. Turning on the stereo she flicked through the radio stations.

Flicking to the local classic rock station she waited for the radio D.J to announce the next song, _**'Ok guys we are gonna slow this down and play a song by an awesome band called Bad Company and this song is called "She brings me love" enjoy it guys.' **_

Tess stiffened. Dean loved this song she loved the song. It reminded her of the first night they had made love. It was one of the many that had played while she'd cuddled in his arms feeling his arms wrapped around her.

She couldn't wait to see him she just wanted the feeling of security he exuded when she was in his arms.

She felt that without him the gigantic hole that had been there before when he'd left her was reopening and she was slipping further into it. Dean was her life line and she was clinging on taking a deep breath she pressed the accelerator and drove through the traffic.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one: **

Dean stretched he could hear his bones knack as he did so. He'd had a great sleep the best he'd had in days mostly because he'd dreamt of nothing but Tess.

The only problem was she wasn't right next to him when he woke up. Suddenly he was wide awake he decided to get a shower, go and eat then get ready to leave. He stretched got up and crossed to the bathroom.

* * *

Tess stretched. Driving for three hours had made her back ache but she hadn't stopped till she got to her destination.

She just reached the motel and was debating on what to say to Dean. She stretched again as she grabbed her purse then took a deep breath. Getting out of the car she locked it and walked towards his room.

Knocking the door she heard him moving around in the room. Suddenly thinking of something to say she shouted out, 'Room Service.' stifling a giggle she waited.

Dean had just stepped from the shower as he heard the door instantly he moved towards his jacket. Reaching inside the pocket for his gun he shouted out, 'I don't need anything thanks.'

Wrapping the towel tighter around his waist he rolled his eyes. He hated room service. When they took a room they never allowed in room service just in case something was moved or the pictures of cases tacked on the wall drew attention to their job.

He listened for some reason there was something telling him that this was ok and not to bring out the gun. He even sort of recognised or thought there was something familiar about the voice.

Tess knocked again, 'I've got clean towels.' She heard him curse and held back another laugh. She knew they hated room service so she knocked again.

'Ok I guess I do need some of those.' Moving towards the door he took a deep breath. He hoped the attendant wasn't too old because he wasn't in the mood for another pervy old woman. Opening the door he looked down at his feet feeling the breeze hit his bare chest and feet. The attendant coughed.

He looked up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 'Tess?' She looked tired and dishevelled but it was exactly what he wanted to see. She looked beautiful. Her face flushed and she broke out into a grin.

'Hey! I thought I'd surprise you but erm I didn't bring clean towels but I can help service you in your room.'

She looked down at her feet suddenly she felt shy and self conscious. He pulled her to him kissing her fiercely. She responded pulling him closer to her body. She could feel his body still damp from the shower. The goose bumps erupted across her skin and she wound her hands around his head and tousled in his hair.

'Forget the towels I'll take the service though.'

He growled as he kissed her again slamming the door of their room with his foot. Pushing her towards the bed he ripped at her blouse. She moaned as he hands slowly explored her flesh and when he kissed her their tongues flicked together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his beautiful green eyes.

Her hands left his neck and made a gentle path down his back it was still damp from the shower. Tess loved his back the way it was toned and soft. The muscles flexed as she made her way back up to his neck. She stared back into his eyes that twinkled and saw his perfect lips form the smirk she loved. The smile that made her stomach do flips and somersaults.

He leant down closer to her face so she could feel his breath against her cheek. His lips caressed her eyes, her nose and nuzzled into her neck as she arched into him. Her hands stroked his neck again to his shoulders. She closed her eyes wanted to feel everything. He brushed her breasts lightly almost with a feathery motion.

He pressed his body into hers. She could feel his desire from his flesh as it radiated from him like a warm dry heat. She felt his cock grind against her hip and her want mounting and the wetness pooling between her legs. 'I want you Dean,' she whispered into his ear.

His body trembled as he felt her warm breath against his ear and neck. He nodded. Gently arching into her she sighed.

Their bodies stayed locked as she pulled him closer into her knowing that they were never close enough. His mouth found hers and gently she wound her legs tighter around his torso around her hands around his neck.

Their bodies began to move in a gentle rhythm and then a more forceful charge drove them faster. He thrust deeper enjoying the noise she made as she clung to him pressing her body closer and tighter her hold on him inside.

The rollercoaster hit its peak she was so high the world tilted and began to crumble and like the rumbling of thunder the explosion came from deep within her. She cried out and Dean growled as he came deep within her. He sighed as he kissed her.

'Did I mention I love you Mrs Winchester?' He asked between deep breaths. She shook her head and smiled. He looked down at her, her hair was a mess but she looked beautiful her face was flushed and sweaty. 'Well I love you.'

'I love you too.' Nuzzling into his body his arms encircled her and the chasm threatening to open and swallow her whole closed.

* * *

Dean watched her sleep. He pressed his body closer feeling her body respond. Her big blue eyes opened and she smiled.

He whispered, 'I'm so sorry about not telling you the case. Plus I'm sorry for shouting.' She looked down and her face creased with a pained expression.

'Dean you don't have to apologise. It should be me.' He went to speak and she shushed him, 'No Dean you were right when you said that I always treat you like a hero and I totally over reacted. I do worship you Dean it's true and I guess I got a little angry that you suddenly hadn't told me or included me in something. It was immature and pathetic. What I realised was that I can't live without you. I'm addicted to you I need your presence in order to feel safe. It sounds a little crazy out loud but when you leave no matter how short a time I feel a large gap inside of me and it doesn't close till your back with me.'

She continued to stare at the space between them. He tilted her head to stare into her eyes.

'That doesn't sound too crazy to me. If it helps baby I feel the same. I worship you too. I don't know if you know that?' She shook her head. 'I love your innocence.

Your ability to take whatever I throw at you or our relationship and how your response is always ok how do we deal with that? Why did I forget all that and not tell you?' He pulled her into his chest she was so close she could hear his heat beat.

'Let's not dwell on the past Dean. We love each other and I trust you.' She kissed his chest and he sighed. 'Let's make sure we have no more secrets from one another.' He nodded then laughed. She looked up at him, 'What?'

Dean smiled, 'Well earlier Trin kissed me.' She frowned then smiled.

'Ok in what context?' Dean stared down at her.

'Well it was to reinstate her none gay side.' Tess stared seriously at him then laughed. Her giggling carried on till Dean laughed too.

'Well I'm not mad Dean. Its ok my darling. Tell me I can kiss Sam.' She laughed harder as Dean frowned. 'Well you got Trin I can have Sam.' Dean laughed.

'If you wanna kiss Sam then go right ahead I'm not bothered.' He smirked as she kissed his nose then his lips.

'Mrs Winchester we have to get home so fancy taking a shower?' He wriggled his eyebrows and bit his lip suggestively.

'Well we have no clean towels!' He laughed and she took a deep breath. 'I'd love a shower with you Mr Winchester.'

He scooped her up and carried her to the small bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: **

Outside of the motel they had all met up. It was a bright morning and just perfect for a long drive. Tess was snuggled up against Dean revelling the warmth and love that emanated from him towards her.

Sam was staring at his brother across the top of the Impala with a bemused expression on his face. Dean shouted, 'Sam just suck it up and drive the damn car.' Dean threw Tess's keys to him. Throwing him a filthy look he slammed the Impala's door.

Tess frowned because what had turned from a joke had gone a little too far, 'I'm sorry Sam. If you want you can drive with Dean.'

She smiled at him knowing he'd rather not as Dean seemed eager to get away. She walked up to Sam and said, 'You know as my husband kissed your girlfriend it's only fair at some point I get to kiss you.' He smirked.

'Ok well whenever I'm game.' They laughed.

'Thanks Sam you are a star!' She blew him a kiss and jumped in the passenger seat, 'You know for a guy who can be really sensitive and loving you can be one hell of an asshole.' Dean frowned at her as he started the car.

'What do you mean?' He looked back at her the deep crease between his eyebrows furrowed deeper.

'It wasn't Sam's decision to bring the car here it was mine. So making him drive it back was insensitive. I could have driven and Sam could have had a break. You can be such a jerk.'

He nodded, 'Yeah I can. Your right but as older brother I'm always right. Plus I wanted to drive my car with my wife next to me so unfortunately it was either you or Sam and I'm sorry but I've sat beside Sam too many times I want my facetime with you.' She smirked back at him.

She loved to watch him drive. The concentration and the effortlessness it took for him to make the big car move. She wound the window down letting the cool air blow her hair back.

She turned on the radio smiling as Dean faintly tutted in the background. 'Ok guys well this is the last song I'm playing tonight it's by Bryan Adams it's a song called "I thought I'd seen everything" so enjoy!' Dean groaned.

'What?' He shook his head grinning but kept his eyes on the road.

_'I like the way we are, I love what we've become, when I'm in your arms I know I've found the one..'_

Tess looked at Dean just as he looked at her. The words of the song seemed to describe their relationship in a way that surprisingly enough although he hated to admit it was kind of he didn't know ok.

Tess smiled at him as Bryan's husky voice hit her. The song had so many metaphors for the way Dean made her feel when they made love. Dean stared at her as she looked out of the window trailing her hand in the breeze.

Her face was a picture she was still flushed from making love earlier and the dark rings under her eyes had almost disappeared. Dean reached across the gap between them and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his side.

He kissed her head and whispered, 'I really did think I'd seen everything till I saw you.'

She shifted against him and rubbed her hand across his thigh. He felt himself beginning to get turned on by her hand rubbing and gliding along, 'I'm serious I mean you know my past,' she nodded, 'Well out of all the people I've met or been with your the only one I wanted as soon as I saw you.'

Tilting her head up she kissed him. 'You are getting sentimental in your old age Dean.' He laughed.

Feeling her beside him he could afford to be getting sentimental he kissed her head and looked back at the road.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three: **

Pulling into the driveway Bobby's car was sat in Dean's space. The older hunter stepped from his car, 'You guys took your time. It's a good job it isn't cold.' Dean snorted as he hugged the older hunter.

'Sorry Bobby. We got erm delayed.' Tess blushed. Hugging Bobby Dean winked at her making her face flush a brighter pink.

'Ok well that could almost be classed as too much information I've got news. Let's go inside.' Dean nodded as he opened the front door.

'Ok well I found all the things we need for getting rid of the stone but I've heard some news. Some guys are asking around about this thing so obviously someone is a little pissed it's around still or it was taken. Either way we have to get rid of it and fast.'

Dean stared at him, 'Well who is it do you know?' Bobby shook his head.

'All I know is that's a gang according to some of my sources from Eastern Europe.'  
Dean rubbed a hand across his face. 'Looks like our Bulgarian friend has a lot to answer for.' He tapped his nose.

'Crap! Ok well we have to make sure we get all of this stopped tonight. Do you think they know it's here?'

Bobby shrugged, 'Looks like we might be ok for the time being.' Dean looked at Sam.

'Ok well we need to get everything sorted so is Trin ok to help?'

'Yeah you know Trin she's game for anything especially helping out on this.'

Dean smiled at his brother. He looked proud and Dean knew that out of all the women they knew Trin was one of the toughest and Sam was proud of her.

'Ok well we just need to get Nick, Elena then Tess and then we get that stone broken or whatever happens to it. Thanks for the head's up Bobby.' Dean smiled at the older hunter.

He moved to the fridge and pulled out three beers, 'It's a bit early for that isn't it Dean?' Sam asked with one eyebrow raised.

'No it's never too early Sam.' He toasted the others and took a long drink.

* * *

Tess had gone to collect John from her parents. Looking down at him in his pram she smiled at John who was fast asleep in his pram. Leaving the house she hadn't noticed Elena grabbing her coat, 'You don't mind do you?' She indicated leaving with Tess.

'No it's fine. Nick's probably already on his way to mine so if you don't mind the walk we'll get there after him.'

Nick had already left her parents house to go and get the stone from his storage locker out of town. Tess hadn't planned on staying at her Mum's for long but her Dad insisted on making her a coffee claiming she looked tired.

John smiled up at her as she tucked his blanket over his arms.

'No I don't mind. I'm used to walking and tracking so this is normal for me.' She smiled her beautiful smile and Tess smiled back.

'So how did you get into hunting?' Tess was curious because it was something Nick hadn't explained.

'Well it's a family thing. My parents were both hunters mostly because at the time they were growing up there were a lot of vampires and those kinds of things in the old country to deal with. My brothers and sisters had to learn these skills or die so I naturally gravitated towards it.'

Tess nodded. She'd heard lots of stories similar to Elena's it seemed that families had to become this way when evil touched them otherwise face the same fate.

Changing the subject she asked, 'So you're happy with Nick?' She looked up and down the road as she began to cross it.

Elena nodded, 'I've never met anyone so loving he's just an angel I swear.' She laughed. 'I don't know what it is but he's just well Nick.' Tess laughed.

'Yeah my brother is one of a kind.'

She turned to look behind her. Something had caught her eye. A black car seemed to be following them. It stopped. She shook her head. '_You're just imagining things.'_

Dean had called her at her parents saying that someone might be a little more interested in the stone than they had thought.

He'd passed on Bobby's intel and she found herself wondering why and how anyone had found out about the stone. She shook her head again keeping her eyes on the path in front of them. Elena carried on talking not noticing Tess's distracted thoughts.

'Is that how you feel about Dean?' She looked sideways at Tess. 'I've seen the way you talk about him and the pictures of you two you look like you were made for one another.'

'Well I guess I do know what you mean. I idolise him. I'm a little pathetic I know but it's true. I mean it was hunting that brought us together.' Looking back down the street she noticed again the car with three guys sat still and watching them.

She had been right. She swallowed loudly and stared back at Elena. Elena's face had turned to where Tess was looking and instantly her face showed shock and horror.

'Ok well I take it Dean was right.' Motioning with her head for Elena to follow her and pulling out her phone she carried on walking then pressed the number for Dean.

'What do we do? ' Elena looked scared. She pressed her body closer to Tess she was so close Tess could smell her perfume and feel her hair brush against her own.

'Well you better tell me what's going on after I've called Dean.' Pushing the pram into the first shop she waited for Dean to answer.

'Baby you ok?' Dean asked as he eventually picked up. She could hear him moving around the kitchen no doubt fixing himself something to eat or getting another beer.

Tess took the opportunity to just tell him how it stood, 'Well looks like what you told me about us having company is right. They've been following us and it looks like they've seen my parents house Dean.'

Her panic was obvious. Her hand tightened on J's pram her instinct was to grab him and hold him tight against her.

'Where are you?' Dean's voice showed panic and anger. 'Stay there I'm coming to meet you ok?'

He grabbed his jacket fighting the urge to run. She wasn't that far away from home but it seemed as though she was miles away.

She hung up, 'Ok Elena you have some explaining to do.' Elena's face was pale. 'I'm sorry but if you are hiding something we need to know so we can deal with it.' The shop assistant wandered over.

'You two ladies ok?'She had noticed their hasty entrance and their pale faces.

'Yeah we are fine thanks.' Tess answered fast. 'We will just have a look around.'

Pushing the pram around the store she began to casually browse the shelves. Elena did the same keeping one eye on the shop window and door. Elena began to tell Tess.

'I'm sorry. I got Nick in so much trouble by taking the damn stone. I stole the stone from someone back in Bulgaria. He used it for the usual mostly for power play. He's my ex so I knew where he kept it. The only place to send it was with Nick. I knew he would do something with it when he got back here he's clever and resourceful. I didn't think Dietmar would work out it was me.'

Tess had noticed how Elena started to shake. The woman before her was obviously scared by this guy.

'Right well was one of them him?' Elena nodded. 'Ok well would he recognise you?'Elena shrugged.

'I don't know my hair is up normally I wear it down. Plus I've got new clothes too. I doubt his contacts will have narrowed down the house and things that fast.'

She nudged Tess as Dean walked in. Tess smiled weakly at him. She loved the way he strode in instantly grabbing everyone's attention with his swagger and what she could only call the manly air he always exuded. His green eyes found hers instantly and the concern and anger were obvious.

'You both ok?'He asked in a breathy whisper.

Tess took a deep breath. It was times like this she wished that she could just grab him and kiss him there and then. His protectiveness had set in and she was instantly taken in when he got like this she instantly desired him.

Pushing away all sexy thoughts she merely nodded. 'Ok let's get going you finished looking?' He smiled politely at the shop assistants. Each smiled back obviously very pleased that such a lovely man had smiled at them. The one who spoke to Tess when they came in took the man in.

His body was muscled and toned his face was almost like a model's with just the right amount of stubble to suit his chiselled features.

He exuded a charm and the smile he had given them was breathtaking. She flushed reaching for her mug she almost knocked it on the floor.

Taking the pram from Tess's frozen hands he pushed J from the shop. 'Ok so I take it you know who this guy is?'

Elena nodded. 'Right well we get home we sort this out it all ends tonight.' Elena nodded. She was so certain that she could have got away with it but now she as scared stiff at the thought of what he would do to her when he found her.

Dean looked over his shoulder. There was no car in sight. 'Looks like we are all ok for the time being. They probably didn't recognise it was you Elena.'

He put his arm around Tess and whispered, 'I told you I'd keep you safe. That means I would never let anything happen to your parents either.'

Tess nodded. She pressed her body closer to Dean's, 'It's just we have to tell them Dean after this. I mean we have to tell them about what we do. Dean I'm telling you we have to keep them safe.'

She looked at Elena. 'You have to tell Nick.' Elena nodded.

She realised that even though she had told Nick about Dietmar when they were together she had neglected to explain everything especially about how dangerous he was and could be to them all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: **

Sam had seen Dean leave he looked anxious and distressed. Waiting by the door he saw Nick arrive. Nick was a lot like Tess with a ready smile and an easy going manner. Sam had liked him instantly.

He smiled at Sam as he walked to the door and said, 'Hey Sam! Is Bobby in?' Sam nodded.

'I take it that's the stone?' Nick pressed the box into Sam's hand. The box was wooden with strange elaborate carvings on it. 'Looks like someone knew how to make a pretty safe box for it.'

The carvings according to Sam's readings were all about protecting the person holding the box if that person touched the stone they would desire it. Meaning that as soon as the stone's power took hold on that person they would make sure that they could curse and punish anyone who had wronged them.

The box felt warm and a steady throb exuded from deep with it. 'I take it you felt the throbbing?'

Nick smiled, 'Yeah you keep that thing for long enough it apparently is said to drive you mad.' Sam laughed.

'Yeah it's not a nice feeling.' Placing the box on the table he called Bobby in from the garden. The older hunter had been sat out there reading for the incantation. Bobby shook Nick's hand stared at the box and pushed his trucker hat back and scratched his head.

'Well I'm glad this is going tonight.' Sam stared at him with a puzzled look, 'You can sense it is evil am I right?'

They both nodded, 'Well think it's sensing more of us around it so it's power or sense of power has increased. It wants one of us to use it.'

They all shifted uneasily. The throb called out to each of them. Grabbing the bag from the floor Sam stuffed it inside.

'Well no one's using it in that way tonight.' He placed the bag on the floor away from anyone's hands.

Dean opened the door shepherding Tess with the pram and Elena in after them he checked the road. No cars apart from the usual.

'Sam! Bobby get in here.' Pushing himself into the living room he stared at Sam. 'We got company I dunno if they know it's Elena but we definitely have some guys who know the stone is around so we just have to keep an eye open and be careful.'

Elena moved closer to Nick. 'Can I talk to you?' He nodded. Elena's face was white and she was shaking.

'I need to tell you something. I took the stone from Dietmar and put it in your stuff to send over here. I knew that you would find out what it was and get rid of it. I didn't think he would come over here to get it from me let alone so close to the time when we are getting rid of it. I'm so, so sorry.'

Nick's face registered shock, hurt then he simply stared at her.

'Well do you realise I kind of guessed that you had done that.' She stared at him in shock, 'You kept asking if everything was alright and if everything had arrived.'

He pulled her closer. 'Look you've told me know and to be honest when you told me about Dietmar I kind of guessed he'd follow you. Baby you have to realise he wouldn't let you go so this has become personal.'

Dean broke up the moment, 'Ok well you gonna share the rest of all this with the class?' Elena smirked.

'Yeah I think I better.'

They all gathered around the kitchen table. Elena rambled on and wringing her hands, 'Ok Dietmar is an important hunter where I'm from. He's got contacts over here in America for selling and buying goods like charms and amulets. I finished with him because he got too possessive. He got too power mad and I never realised that the stone existed till someone told me.'

She took a deep breath, 'I never believed he would do something like that he's an idiot but he was never evil. He scares me.'

She shuddered and pressed herself closer to Nick, 'When I met Nick he found out and threatened me. I decided I had to get out and get away. I can't believe he's followed me here.' Her eyes filled with tears.

Dean took a look around the others.

He spoke up, 'Well did you recognise anyone else in the car? Just so we get a number?' She nodded.

'All of them are friends. He'll probably have a few more from over here. He used to come over here regularly to buy and sell. I'm sorry.'

She looked at Nick who was staring at the floor. 'I'm so sorry Nick.' His eyes flickered to her face and he smiled slightly.

He knew that Elena was scared of Dietmar because she had told him all about that man. He never fully realised the danger she was in or what danger he had brought upon his family.

Tess moved to her and hugged her, 'We'll be fine everything is going to be ok.'

Holding her in her arms she stared up at Dean. He stared down at her and smiled. He knew he had to protect them all and the sooner the stone was gone the better.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five: **

Bobby checked his watch, 'Ok guys we have an hour.' Dean nodded. He was packing the canvas bag and Tess had noticed he checked his watch every now and then in a nervous gesture.

Tess had dressed John ready for the night trip she'd even going to the next stage of putting on a hat and a pair of gloves as well just in case. He was fast asleep in his pram next to her.

Normally he'd be asleep in his crib and looking at her watch she realised that him being awake or near her at this time it was a little strange. She'd argued with Dean about John coming with them.

'Tess he isn't coming end of.' He'd thrown the gun he was cleaning down on the work surface making her jump as it clattered along on its side. She folded her arms in a perfect mimicked pose of his.

'Well Dean I am not taking him to my parents just in case. You know a guy might jump out and kidnap us just to ransom us for a freakin' stone but yeah I think I'll just wander outside you know just in case.'

She turned to leave and he grabbed her arm. She pulled at him her eyes a blaze with annoyance.

'You know I love it when you get all feisty.' He kissed her pulling her body close breaking apart he stared at her. She felt the anger begin to fade as soon as their lips met.

'Well?' she fluttered her eyelashes and his head sagged nuzzling against her neck. Her perfume smelled wonderful and it drove him wild as she pressed closer. He could feel her breasts press against him through her thin top as he lowered his hands down her back. His groin ached for her and he grudgingly gave in.

Sighing he said, 'I think you just turned me around on the subject.' Kissing him she pulled away and smiled.

'We have to take him Dean I can't leave him with my parents again. I'll look after him I'll put him in the baby pouch he'll be with me all the time.' Dean nodded.

'Ok well stay close ok?' Kissing her softly he smiled down at her.

'I'll stay close I promise.' Her blue eyes twinkled back.

'Well I want you close right now.' She laughed kissing him longer and fiercer than before.

'You'll get that privilege later.'

He watched her leave the kitchen staring pointedly at her tight denim jeans and the way her ass and hips swayed in them.

'I hope so.' He shouted.

Turning back to his gun he sighed as he cleaned it. He couldn't wait for later on he knew he was on a promise. Smiling to himself he picked up the next gun.

* * *

Feeling J's breath against her neck Tess fidgeted. Dean had told her to stay close to him and Trin but she was so close she was practically stifled.

J had slept well and she was glad because the night had turned cold. Dean turned and winked at her. They were pacing the cemetery and she was a little concerned. 'Don't you think we look a little weird?'

Five faces turned to her and she blushed. 'Well normally I guess you guys work in smaller groups and there are eight of us we look like a seriously weird tourist group.'

Dean smirked and so did Sam.

'You know you're right.' Dean laughed. Bobby smirked. He'd found the marker he was looking for.

'Ok guys we have five minutes.' Pulling out the book with incantations in he opened it to his marker.

Trin and Sam began to light the candles and Dean began to prepare the fire bed. Tess watched with Nick, and Elena. Bobby checked his watch and began to chant whilst Dean threw a single match onto the wood. Trin lit the last candle.

In the flickering candle light Tess shivered stepping closer to Dean she felt him freeze next to him. 'Shush!' He whispered. Pulling the gun from his inside pocket he crouched in a ready position.

Torches suddenly flashed in their faces. Dean heard the safety catches click off three different guns. Clicking off his own gun he heard Trin's, Bobby's, Sam's and Elena's catches all go off.

'Elena you don't need to do this!'

A figure stepped closer to them. 'You can just give me the stone and everything will be ok.' The accented voice came from the right.

The largest of the men smiled as he neared the fire. 'Ahh I see you've recruited some little helpers I hope it's worth it.'

Elena moved closer her gun levelled, 'Who do you think you are? What difference does it make about this damn stone? It's not like you need it. You terrorize enough people without a small piece of rock to help you do it.'

His dark features narrowed, 'You certainly have lost your obedience to the cause.'

Pressing closer to the fire, 'Old man give me the stone and you won't get hurt.' Bobby's eyes flicked from the page shook his head and continued to read.

Dean growled, 'He's not old you son of a bitch.'

Moving closer to Dietmar and nodded in the direction of Elena, 'You don't speak to women like that. She's not yours she isn't an object you can use for whatever perverse kick you get out of ordering her around.'

Dietmar's eyes flicked to Dean, 'Who the hell are you?'

His gun levelled like Dean's. Tess cradled John the loud voices had startled him. His big eyes glanced furtively around but she cuddled him tighter as her eyes watched the scene unfold.

Dean moved closer. His body seemed to expand as he shouted, 'I'm the one going to stop you before you think you can wander around shooting out demands.'

His eyes flickered to Sam. Sam had his gun levelled at a rather large guy with a beard. Bobby was still reading the incantation.

It was long but because of the interruption his speech had slowed, 'Just keep going. This ends tonight.' His eyes flickered back to Dietmar. 'You don't have to do this.'

'Dietmar listen to me,' Elena pleaded, 'You can walk away. You've made this all personal and someone could get hurt.' Nick stood beside her his eyes wary.

'No you made it personal you little bitch. You took my property and I then find out you sent it over here with some yank.' He gestured to Nick with his chin, 'You didn't think I'd find out all about him and what he does. You underestimate me.'

Elena froze then she shook. The anger bubbled inside her and suddenly she began a torrent of words all spewed at the man in front of them.

Dean stared opened mouthed, 'I don't know what she's saying but I take it she's not welcoming you. So I guess you should maybe take her advice.'

Dean said as he listened to Bobby.

He knew that Bobby was coming to the end of the incantation any second he would be ready to throw it into the fire. 'She's just not giving up is she?' He motioned to Elena who was about to walk over to Dietmar and slap him.

Bobby nodded to Trin. She pushed the one guy in the stomach and he flew to the floor. Sam pushed the other they all began to grapple on the floor. Dean's gun was still levelled at Dietmar. 'Look I can read people. You really aren't going to shoot anyone.'

The gun went off and Nick stumbled. Elena screamed then rushed to him.

'You son of a bitch.' Dean charged knocking the larger man to the floor. Punching the man beneath him he felt the warm blood splatter against his knuckles.

Bobby had grabbed Tess throwing the stone into the spitting fire. They watched as it began to change from green to gold then to black then a pale white.

A loud bang erupted between them and a startling white light exploded from the stone the fire went out then the white light imploded in on itself and the cemetery went quiet.

John suddenly began to scream. Tess saw his little face crumple and the tears fall down his rosy cheeks. She made soothing noises eager to stop him crying and prevent her own self restraint fall apart.

Dean had collapsed alongside the unconscious man next to him Sam and Trin had restrained the other men. Elena shouted out, 'He needs help.' Her hands were soaked in blood.

Bobby was first to Nick. He held the torch to the wound, 'The bullet's gone straight through. He's lucky. Elena can you take his other arm.'

She nodded her face wet with tears. 'We'll take him to the hospital. Don't worry I'll come up with a good story we'll call when we are finished.' Dean nodded as they watched them get to the car.

Looking around he couldn't see Tess. Panic set in and he shouted her name, 'TESS!' Listening he heard John crying.

Running to the sound he saw he crouched behind a headstone cradling John in her arms. 'Baby you both He ok?'

She nodded as he pulled them both into his arms and kissed her head.

'I'm sorry you had to see that.' He felt her press against him and his son's tiny fist press against his heart. Helping her to her feet Dean shouted, ' Sam, Trin you both ok?'

'Yeah you bro?' Dean nodded and winced as he did, 'What are we going to do with these guys?' Sam motioned them with his head.

'Well we got some rope.' Trin said as she picked up the canvas bag smirking as she did so.

Dean leant over Dietmar and said, 'That will teach you for getting too big for your boots buck-o.' Kicking him in the gut he walked to Trin and grabbed the rope, 'Let's get these guys roped up.'

Sam and Trin helped as they dragged the three guys to their car.

Dean picked up the bag and went back to his shivering wife, 'I told you, you shouldn't have come.' She snuggled against him.

'I couldn't do that we are family it's what they do. Stick up and fight for one another.'

Her voice choked and she felt the tears slide down her cheeks whispering, 'Will he be ok?'

Her blue eyes stared up at him hoping he would know what to say. Dean looked at his wife her blue eyes filled with pain he knew she was talking about Nick,

'Baby if he's anything like you he is strong and Bobby said it's just a graze. He'll just need some painkillers and stitches.' She nodded.

'Let's get home.' Turning to Trin and Sam he smiled.

'Guys well done we really kicked ass tonight.' They laughed, 'Oh and Sam that tackle on that dude was a little shabby that's why you erm got smacked in the eye.'

He smirked as Sam scowled, 'You are gonna have one shiner there tomorrow Sammy.' Snorting Trin laughed too, 'Hang on princess how do you manage to stay so pristine?' Trin laughed. Her hair was still straight and her clothes not ripped or muddy like his and Sam's.

'The thing is Dean I'm a woman. They never attack unless they start it first which isn't always what happens. Normally they are more interested in my boobs or my ass so it's easy to take them down.'

Dean laughed and so did Tess. She'd often wondered how Trin came to end up with so little scrapes after all the hunts she took part in. Now she knew.

Feeling Dean's arms wrap around her she felt safe again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six: **

Tess hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she felt John being taken from her and Dean carrying her to bed.

'What?'

Her eyes couldn't stay open but she struggled against Dean's hand pressing her down in the covers.

He shushed her, 'You are tired. John is asleep in his crib which I moved in here by the way and he is in his pj's the only one not asleep is you.'

Tucking her in he kissed her on the lips, 'I will wait for Bobby's call and I will let you know how Nick is doing but trust me baby he will be fine. Go to sleep I will be here when you get up.'

He watched her blue eyes close. John snuffled in his sleep and Dean smiled.

Crossing to the window he folded his arms across his chest. On nights like this he hated the fact that his family were involved with what he did.

Tess knew what he did and had seen it firsthand but tonight she was scared not just for their son but for him.

The fact that guns were involved made it worse. He moved back to the bed. His son was smiling in his sleep so he carefully kicked off his boots and lay down on the bed next to Tess.

She instantly shifted closer to him pressing her body next to his.

Dean could only call it an instinct how they both knew one another were close. Kissing her softly he closed his eyes feeling his body relax and sleep take him.

* * *

Watching Trin undress Sam felt himself harden. Her body was beautiful as he watched her back shift and twist. He shifted the ice pack to his cheek. Wincing he cursed silently. 'Baby you ok?'

Trin turned to stare at him. His eye had swollen and he looked a sorry sight. 'God that's really puffy what did he hit you with? A block of cement?'

Sam snorted. She took the ice pack and gently pressed it against his eye. 'My poor baby.' Kissing him softly he felt her press her body against his.

'Well I'm sure that you could help. I feel a lot better now.' She smiled. Kissing him softly she turned off the light.

'Nurse Trin to the rescue.' He laughed loudly. 'So where else do you hurt?' She looked at his muscled torso and instantly felt her body respond.

He kissed her softly muttering as he moved down to nibble her neck, 'Well here..' he pointed to his rib she kissed it softly feeling him tremble beneath her, 'Here...'

He pointed to his stomach feeling her lips trace several lines with her lips. As she did so he trembled again. He hardened under her touch and she felt him press himself against her.

She looked up and found him and smiling down at her she inched her way back to kiss him on the lips as she did so she lowered herself onto him and felt him feel her instantly groaned softly she managed to say, 'Does this feel better?'

He nodded biting his lip as she began to move. He pulled her closer feeling her soft skin under his hands he melted.

* * *

Elena sat on the chair opposite Nick. The doctor had checked on Nick's shoulder and after cleaning the wound and stitching him up they had left him in the cubicle.

Elena had been silent all the way through not speaking only to Bobby in answer to his questions. She pulled her coat around her closer sinking into the seat as she spoke softly watching Nick begin to dress, 'Nick are you ok?'

Elena watched as he struggled to pull his shirt back on. He nodded as he winced straightening his collar. 'I'm so, so sorry.'

She looked up and stared into his blue eyes which were tired and his face was pale.

'Baby why are you apologising?' her eyes filled with tears, 'Look Dietmar is in the past all of what just happened is over. I love you it's not a problem now. All I want right now is a Jim beam and bed. With you and only you.'

She smiled. He pulled her closer to him, 'We don't need to worry now all we need to do is think about the future.' He kissed her, 'When I say only you I mean tonight us all alone.' She smiled and flushed.

Standing up from the bed he pulled back the curtain.

Bobby stood by the nurse's desk and he smiled as they moved towards him. 'Hey Bobby I think you deserve a whiskey on me what you say?'

'Well if you insist it's about time someone acknowledged my help.' Shaking Nick's hand the three of them left the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Two: **

Dean woke feeling Tess nibbling his ear, 'You really shouldn't be doing that to a sleeping man I mean you could cause all sorts of problems.'

He mumbled as he felt her hand move towards his groin. She softly stroked him feeling how he instantly stiffened beneath her touch. Dean gasped as she stroked him faster feeling his hands clench against the covers.

'I'm sorry I'm just in the mood.'

She climbed across him laughing as he smiled up at her. Kissing him softly she whispered. 'Last night when you were acting all masterful made me really excited.' He smirked.

She lay on him touching his lips with her fingers. His lips were soft and she traced a line around the perfect pouting shape. She moaned softly as she felt his hands stroke down her back making her shiver.

Dean loved the way her skin felt beneath his hands. She was soft to touch and he loved how instantly her body would instantly break out in goose bumps.

She whispered her voice thick with desire, 'You know it was quite amazing how you made me feel Dean.' She groaned as he kissed and licked her neck.

'You should know baby I'm good at my job.' She laughed and nodded.

'I know you are good at your job.' Feeling his hands push her and she gave in feeling her head hit the pillow. 'You know I was hoping to be on top.' He bit his lip as he stared into her big blue eyes. She felt her body respond to him instantly as he gently entered her.

'I know but I thought I'm normally the one to take the initiative so I'm taking control.'

Pressing into her body she moaned softly as he thrust deeper. He knew instantly how he made her feel it was like a river pressing at its banks and rising inside her and how the kisses against her skin sent little currents along her veins like electricity because it was the same way he felt about her when she touched him.

Clutching his body tighter she felt herself tighten inside and her orgasm begin to mount. Shouting out as she came her body trembled beneath his as she rode the last waves. Feeling his lips against her neck she sighed.

Tess smiled as he stared down at her still trembling, 'I'm glad you took the initiative.'

He snorted as he rolled off her pulling her into his arms. They lay next to one another basking in the long afterglow of their love making. She loved to listen to his breathing as she lay with her head on his chest.

'You know we really should do this more often.'

He laughed, 'We do it all the time when we get the chance.' She nodded, 'I love it when we get to spend alone time.' She laughed pressing her body closer to his he could feel the sweat on her skin.

She rubbed her hand across his chest, 'Looking at you is definitely one of those perks.' He smiled as he trailed a long line down her side.

'Well it's the same for me your god damn beautiful do you know that?'

She flushed even in the dark he could see it. 'You are.' He tilted her head upwards to make her look into his eyes, 'I love you Tess Winchester.'

She smiled.

The butterflies erupted in her stomach and her skin felt flushed and warm beneath his touch, 'I love you Dean Winchester.'

Pulling him into a kiss she wrapped her body around his. Just as they embraced John began to cry. 'Great timing.'

She muttered as she unwrapping her legs from Dean. 'He's slept till now so that's a bonus.'

Grabbing Dean's shirt from the floor she padded to her son's crib, 'Come on John let's get you a bottle.'

'Hey wait for me.' She smiled as Dean grabbed his boxers.

'You want to get up? You feeling ok?' He laughed as he stretched.

'Yeah plus I'm hungry too.' Pulling the two of them into a cuddle he said, 'I can't let you go alone we are a team aren't we?'

'Yeah we are.' Flushing she walked towards the door.

'Well as a team I'm going to do my fair share with our son.' He held the door open for her.

Passing beside him she smiled and blew him a kiss, 'Thank you baby.'

* * *

Dean filled the bottle and checked the temperature he passed the bottle to Tess who instantly placed it for John to drink from she smiled as she felt John clamp his mouth to it. Tess smiled, 'Just like his Dad.'

They chuckled until the phone rang, 'Who the hell?' Dean pounced on it just as it shrilled loudly, 'Hello?'

'Dean is Tess there?' Dean stiffened as he heard Linda Tess's Mum on the other end.

'Erm yeah she's just feeding John I'll get her.' He put his hand over the receiver, 'Tess it's your Mum and she sounds I don't know to tell you this but a little pissed and scarier than normal.'

Tess frowned as she passed J over to Dean and grabbed the phone, 'Hey Mum what's up?' She waited.

'Tessa we have to talk this has been gnawing at me since I found out about it.' Tess took a deep breath waiting for her Mum to carry on, 'You told me the other day when I looked after John that you were going to do a few hours at work.'

Tess said yes, 'Well I met Kelly in the mall yesterday.'

Tess groaned softly, 'Well I asked her how you two got on and she said that she didn't know what I was on about. Well I said about all the work you had to do and she said you are still on maternity leave with no plans of coming back to work as yet. I want to know what you were doing well obviously it was Dean.'

Tess gasped, 'You were on a booty call weren't you.'

Tess couldn't help it as she looked up at Dean who sat opposite with a confused expression on her face she laughed, 'Mum I wasn't doing Dean.'

His face looked shocked and he began to visibly think about what they were discussing and then it clicked. 'Oh my God!' He mouthed which made Tess laugh harder.

'Mum I was busy I had to go and meet Dean yes we had been fighting and it needed to be sorted out. I was panicking you know me?'

Tess hoped her Mum would drop it all of this open discussion about her sex life was embarrassing her.

'That's not it though is it? You have been hiding something from me and your father. It's been happening right under our noses and I want an explanation.' Tess sighed.

Her Mum was right she looked at Dean and shrugged her shoulders.

'Ok well I guess we do owe you a really big explanation. What time do you want us over?' Tess waited said goodbye then hung up.

Feeling Dean's eyes looking at her, 'Don't Dean we have to tell them we promised one another no more lies. We have to tell them for their own good too and she's found out that my lies are really crap and I guess I need new material.'

Dean was busy burping John but he nodded.

'You are right. However, I made you lie to them in the first place.' He stared at his son who was staring right back smiling as he did so.

'Dean you did it for a good reason. We thought we were doing it for the best so I agree with you. No more lies and it starts later when we get there.' He felt her cool arm slip around his shoulders.

'Thank you. Now I'm just hoping I'm prepared for the wrath of Linda.' Dean laughed.

'Yeah your Mum is a little scary.' He shuddered as he imagined her staring at him.

'You are afraid of my Mum.' He looked at her.

'I think so.' She laughed.

To be honest she didn't want to admit it but she was scared of her too. Her Mum had found out she'd lied and right now it was what the hell was she going to say about Dean.

Smiling at Dean she said, 'Well you should be because later on we feel the real wrath.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight: **

Tess clutched her bag tightly to her chest. Dean had decided to drive and she reckoned it was a way he could control his emotions.

Pulling onto the drive she took a deep breath. 'Ok here we go.' Dean smiled at her. 'What?'

'Nothing it's just.' He sighed and said,' Do you remember what I said earlier?' She frowned trying to remember their conversation before they left.

He took her hand and gently kissed it, 'We are a team. We do this together not alone you and me always ok?' She smiled and flushed.

He pulled her closer and gently kissed her. 'Let's go and kick some ass.' She laughed.

She felt like a guilty teenager as they descended the porch. Knocking on the door she took another deep breath.

Her mother answered the door, 'Come in. Hey little boy.' She smiled and tousled John's hair as he sat in Dean's arms. They followed her to the living room.

'Hey Tess, Dean and a big hello to my Grandson.'

Bryan leapt up from the sofa rushing over to hold out his arms for John.

'I totally get why your Mum is worried Tess you left John with us but really it was inconsiderate to him he needs stability and to have you dropping him off all the time with other people is just thoughtless at times especially when Dean is away.'

Tess sighed. 'Look that's what we are here to explain plus I have to say I'm sorry I lied.' Linda looked at the coffee table, 'I did leave to see Dean but it wasn't on a booty call. We have been arguing over things and the argument was about Dean's work.'

Linda's face looked shocked as it seemed rather a pathetic thing to be arguing over, 'Why are you arguing over that? I mean I guess Dean works long hours and is away a lot of the time but honey those are the things you should never fight over.'

Her Dad asked as he happily bounced John on his knee sensing her watching he looked at her and smiled.

'It's not the work as such Dad.'

She took a deep breath afraid of how to carry on. 'Well we owe you and Linda an apology.' Dean took up the story, 'I do work away but not in the job or profession that I said I did.'

All eyes settled on him and he took a deep breath, 'Ok this is going to sound crazy so here goes. I am a professional hunter.' Tess nodded for him to continue, 'Not of bears but of ghosts.'

Linda stared at him and again Dean felt like the poor antelope being watched by the lion again.

Her face took on a critical edge as she suddenly asked, 'Are you high?'

Dean crinkled his face in thought. His face was a picture because he had remembered how many times he had been asked that question.

'No. Oh and I'm not drunk either before you ask. ' Tess flushed.

'So what you are telling us is that you are a member of the Ghostbusters?' Linda's arms folded in a defiant manner that Tess often used when she was angry or when she questioned something.

'Yeah I guess I am technically but minus the jump suits.' His sarcastic remark made Tess and her Dad smile. Linda shook her head.

'Mum Dean and Sam have been doing this since they were younger. We don't expect either of you to understand this but please believe us these things really exist.' She stared at her Dad. His face was thinking things through and he looked up.

'Dean what exactly do you do? How did all of this start?' Linda stared at Bryan.

'You are asking those sorts of questions Bryan all of it is ludicrous. Our Grandson is living in that environment as is our daughter and you ask what he does exactly.'

She sighed exasperated as she watched Dean. 'I don't believe that you would lie to us.'

She looked at Tess and Dean carried on the story.

'Sir I do exactly what I told you I do. Spirits, demons, Werewolves and vampires all exist.'

He ran his hand across his face never before had he felt so nervous about telling people about what he did, 'Our mother was murdered by a demon.'

He stared at the floor, 'Our Dad never found out until recently and whilst he was learning about the supernatural beings we hunted them until we found the thing that killed our Mum. It cost my Dad his life too.'

He took a deep breath, 'I don't expect you to get it or understand why I am with your daughter but I can honestly say that I was honest with her from the very beginning. I will never let harm come to either of them. I'd die first. Linda you can hate me all you want or disbelieve me but we chose to tell you both because we were sick of lying to you. Tess and I have kept all this from you in a way to keep you safe but as that safety was almost compromised we told you the truth. Don't blame Tess blame me. I told her it would be better if you didn't know but now you do. You have a choice you can stay away altogether or you can accept what my brother and I do.'

He stood up, 'Tess I'm going to go I don't think I'll be welcome here again.'

Linda stood up too, 'I think it would be best if you did leave. Bryan and I need to digest all this.' She folded her arms and stared at Bryan who looked back at her.

Tess felt the anger rise. She honestly didn't know what she expected from them but her mother's behaviour towards Dean had upset her, 'If Dean goes then so do I as well as our son.'

She moved to take him from her Dad. 'I'm sorry but I love Dean and I want to stay with him. You know where we are when you want to talk and I'm sorry that all of what we said was a lot to take in.'

Tucking John into her arms she followed Dean. Feeling the tears begin fall she watched Dean walking to the car. He waited for her as she walked towards the car.

Pulling her into his arms she began to cry, 'Why didn't she listen?' Dean shushed her as he opened the passenger door and made her sit down.

'Baby she did listen they just have process it like you said. They love you they won't let all this get in the way. I promise everything will be ok.'

She nodded as she felt his hands clasp her face and his soft fingers wiping the tears away from her face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine: **

Tess nibbled her nails waiting for the phone to ring. Dean propped himself against the wall watching her. She'd barely slept he'd heard her pacing nearly all night.

He took a long swig of his beer, 'Have you ever heard that saying a watched pot never boils so I guess the phone would apply to that saying as well.' She jumped.

'I'm not watching it.' Sitting back in the chair she smiled weakly at him.

'Tess Nick is ok and I hear from Bobby that they both got back to your parents ok although Nick was a little drunk.' He smiled, 'You want a cuddle?' She nodded.

'Ok since I know it's you.'

He made his way to the sofa and her heart thudded. Sometimes at moments like this she had to pinch herself the man was just too beautiful.

He pulled her into his big muscled arms and she sighed. Dean always smelt deliciously seductive.

She loved the fact that he smelt like gun powder and leather. 'You should stop worrying. Your parents will come around.'

She nodded, 'I know it's just Dean I don't want to lose them.'

He pulled her closer, 'I don't know what I expected really. I mean didn't think they would just go wow that's awesome!'

She took a deep breath, 'I mean the thing was when I found out I loved you and none of this scared me as such so I just accepted it plus its exciting. I don't know how else to describe it but you have saved me.'

'Look I'm not used to family life it's only ever been the three of us my Dad, Sam and I and then just the two of us. Being around your family I see how much they love you. They moved nearer to be with you and see their grandson and I don't think they want to lose you either. Me I'm expendable and personally I wouldn't want a liar for a son in law.'

She pressed her hand against his heart as she looked up at his face. He was serious. His green eyes stared off into space.

'Dean you are not a liar. We did all those things for the right reasons we learn from our mistakes and I guess I have to wait for them to say what they think. Plus like you said we are a team I love you and for all your faults you are still mine and I'm yours.'

They sat like that for a while until the phone rang. Tess pounced instantly, 'Hello?'

'Hey Sis,' Nick's voice sounded clear and he sounded happy, 'whatever you and Dean said to Mum you really pissed her off.' He snorted.

Tess sighed, 'Did we make it bad for you and Elena?' Dean frowned.

Nick laughed again, 'No look I told her about everything she has no option other than to move on and get over it. She isn't mad well she is but I guess you could say she's more concerned for both of us.'

Tess nodded in agreement, 'I know she is.' Nick laughed.

'Don't worry look I told them both that unfortunately we have had our eyes opened to the truth out there and that they have to as well.'

'Thanks Nick all we have to do is wait and see.' Feeling Dean's arms around her she smiled despite the conversation topic.

'They will come around they always do. Don't worry sis they have to put up with all that from both sides of the coin with you and me I'm right behind you all the way Sis.' Feeling the tears well up she fought them back and thanked him.

Dean held her tightly sensing her emotion. She stood up, 'Ok well I think the kitchen needs a clean.' She moved into the kitchen grabbing some cleaning stuff.

She began to vigorously rub the work tops. Dean watched her till he could take no more.

'Right get your coat.' He grabbed the cloth from her hand. 'We are going for a drive.'

* * *

Tess scowled as she watched the white lines.

Dean smiled as he turned and saw her face, 'I hated your o.c.d that's why I took you from the cleaning. Plus I like those work tops the way they were and scrubbing them could take the varnish off or anything.'

Tess turned and said calmly, 'I don't have o.c.d and I'm mad at you so don't try and make me laugh.' She smirked and turned away.

'Look when I'm stressed I take a drive it relaxes me.' She folded her arms, 'You know you get a really bad crease in your forehead when you frown.'

She stuck her tongue out. 'Wow you are really mature.' He laughed as she turned away again.

Flicking her arms up in the air she growled in frustration, 'Dean I was de-stressing before with the whole cleaning thing. I didn't need you to take me on a de-stressing drive.'

She flung her arms up in the air again and sighed. 'And for the record I don't get a bad crease do I?' she rubbed her forehead as she asked.

'Yeah sometimes.' He chuckled again. She knew Dean was enjoying all of this a little too much.

'You jerk.' She stared out the window smiling despite herself, 'I guess this is helping.'

Dean smirked. She leant back against the soft seats and played with a piece of her hair.

He watched her body begin to relax and he stared at her chest how her breasts strained at the tight top she was wearing. She knew he was watching and instinctively she pushed them out further.

'Well there are other ways to de-stress.' She crossed her legs in response. The way he said those words with his voice lower and more seductive instantly sent ripples of desire to her core.

'What way would that be?' She looked at him with the cocky smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Dean took his eyes from the road to stare at her. Her big blue eyes were dark with lust and she bit her lip and he felt a surge of desire hit him instantly.

'Well let me think.'

As they were simply driving down a country road he pulled the car over into a shaded area.

Killing the engine he lunged at her their mouths finding one another's instantly. She pulled at his jacket feeling him shrug out of it.

'God Dean I do believe this is by far this best car journey we have ever been on.'

She giggled as he pulled her into the backseat and began to pull at her top whilst she unbuckled his jeans. Their breathing began to come out in loud pants. She was wet with desire and she just wanted him inside her.

Freeing him from his jeans she wriggled from hers and felt him rip them from her leg. Grinding his hip against hers she groaned. His hands gently caressed her breast rolling the nipple gently she moaned again.

'Dean just for God's sake stop teasing.' She growled as he bent to kiss her. He pressed her down into the leather and kissed her as he slowly entered her.

She felt him fill her instantly and she sighed as she tightened around him. She arched into him Dean began to move their bodies increased the pace as he slammed and thrust into her.

She shouted out his name as she came feeling her body begin to tremble as the pleasure rolled down her body to the tips of her toes as the orgasm ripped out of her.

She had planted her hands in Dean's hair and slightly tugged on it feeling him sense her tightening as she arched into him one more time making him shout out. He slumped against feeling her arms tighten around his neck.

He looked at her she had her eyes closed and her lips parted as she tried to slow down her breathing. Her face was flushed and her body covered in a slight sheen of sweat. He kissed her collarbone and felt her stroke his back.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'For what?' He whispered back feeling her shift slightly beneath him pushing him off her so she could clamber on top. He wrapped his arms around her back holding her to him.

'For realising I was stressed and needed this.' He laughed as he kissed her.

'Well I'm glad you are ok because before I thought you were going to kick my ass.' She snorted as she tugged gently on his hair pulling into short spikes.

'I was considering it but now I'm not so sure. Piss me off again by taking my cleaning equipment and I might not be so nice.' He laughed as she kissed his nose.

'Well have you ever thought maybe I like it a little rough?' She rolled her eyes.

'Dean you are such a bad influence on me.' He nodded, 'But I'm glad you are.' Her head rested on his chest and she listened to his heart beat beneath her hand. They lay there for a while just being alone and calm.

Dean helped her dress and she did the same for him and they clambered back into the front seat. He watched her as she slipped her shoes back onto her feet she was practically glowing from their love making.

Her face was still flushed and as she turned back to face him she looked happy.

'What?' she asked. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

'Nothing.' She smiled as she snuggled into him.

* * *

'Sam?' Trin asked as she was fixing up a gun.

'Yeah?' He looked up from his computer, 'What's wrong?' Trin had been cleaning the same piece for an hour and she hadn't spoken once.

'Nothing... I just wondered...' She trailed off as she dropped a piece from the trigger, 'No its ok it's nothing.'

She stood up and walked out into the garden. She dropped her hands to her stomach and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Sam didn't understand what had just happened so he followed her into the garden, 'Trin what's wrong?' She folded her arms.

'I'm fine honestly I'm just tired.' He pulled her into a hug and she draped her arms around his waist.

'You can tell me you know,' she shook her head, 'Ok.'

She tugged her one hand from his waist and placed it on her stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ok guys here is my final chapter of this story so far. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 30: **

Tess began to feed John he was sat against her chest drinking hungrily. 'Woah you have plenty of time to drink this.' She laughed as he looked up and smiled at her.

She sat there simply watching him when the phone made them both jump. 'Ok let's just grab this.' Carefully balancing child and bottle she answered the phone.

She heard her mother's voice and she took a deep breath, 'Tess?' She said yes and her mother said, 'We need to talk and I need to apologise.'

Tess instantly welled up with tears. 'I'm sorry I wasn't able to speak to you and understand. Nick and Elena have told us more about what Dean and Sam do. I also had a surprised visit from Sam and Trin.'

She took a deep breath, 'Tess you can imagine how we felt about it I mean we were scared. Is it ok if we come over and speak to all of you?'

Tess said yes. Hanging up she felt a surge of relief wash over her. The story was out they had no more secrets and at least she could now feel that with telling her parents the truth regardless of what they truly thought they would be safe.

She picked up John and carried him up the stairs. She needed to speak to Trin to thank her for talking to her parents.

Knocking on her door Trin answered, 'Come in.'

She turned to the door and Tess saw she had been crying. Her eyes were blotchy and red and she wiped them and turned back to the dressing table.

'You ok?' Tess asked as she shifted John in her arms, 'Don't start by lying honey I know you aren't.'

She moved towards her friend who instantly flopped on the bed.

'Why do I feel you know me so well?' She sighed, 'I should have talked to you before I kind of didn't know what to say.' Tess could see she was nervous so she waited. 'I'm late.'

Tess stared open mouthed then smiled, 'So how do you feel?'

Trin smiled back slightly and her eyes filled with tears, 'Happy.'

She touched her stomach, 'I found out the other day I guess it was when Sam came back from the succubus hunt and I've only just realised. Plus I had it confirmed.'

Tess listened as she explained what the doctor had told her when she had visited him.

'I'm so sorry Trin I never realised. I've been too busy with all the things in my life I feel like such a bitch for not being around.'

Trin hugged her, 'I haven't told anyone because of that fact I needed time seriously don't blame yourself.' Tess hugged her tighter.

'You haven't told Sam.' Trin shook her head, 'Any reason why?'

Trin shrugged, 'I guess I don't know what to say. I look at him and I know because we have talked about it but I just oh God it's all so crazy.' She laughed.

Staring at John she watched him sitting in Tess's lap smiling at her, 'I guess I should tell him.'

Tess nodded. 'I think when you start getting larger he will guess something is wrong.' Laughing Trin nodded.

'Thanks Tess.' Wiping her nose with a tissue, 'So what's up?'

'Well I wanted to thank you and Sam for talking to my parents. It can't have been easy.'

Trin shook her head, 'No it wasn't but your parents were right to react that way. I don't know what is like to have parents who don't understand this world I mean the Winchester's and the Grangers are hunting families it's obvious that your parents would be scared.'

Trin nodded. 'They just wanted someone to explain and then they could see what they thought themselves.'

'I know. I'm just glad that the lies are gone.'

'Well the only one hanging around is mine really.' Trin laughed. 'Don't worry I'll tell him.'

Just as she spoke the last words they heard the familiar drone of the Impala on the drive.

'No time like the present.' She nodded.

* * *

Linda knocked on the door she was eager to see Tess and apologise. She hated ill feeling but what she hated most was how she had reacted towards Dean. As the door opened she saw Tess and suddenly felt her daughter's arms around her.

'I'm so sorry.'

Linda whispered as the embraced. As soon as they entered the house Linda grabbed Dean's arm softly.

'I have to apologise to you most of all Dean. Nick told me what you did for him and Elena and I listened to Sam and Trin too. I don't think Bryan and I totally understand it all I guess because we have never experienced what you have all been through.'

Dean nodded and smiled down at her, 'I can understand why you got upset and I can honestly say that it is safer that you both know the truth.'

Bryan smiled at Dean, 'Son we know now that you would look after our daughter and your

son and that's commendable. Now that there are no more lies between any of us we can eat right?' He patted his stomach and looked eagerly at Linda and Tess.

'Yeah sure we can Dad. ' Tess hugged him.

Trin had stepped into the room just as Bryan spoke and looked wistfully at Sam, 'Well actually no. There is just one more thing that needs to be out in the open.'

Sam frowned as she moved over to him and took his hand and placed it carefully on her stomach, 'I wanted to tell you earlier but as this is the right time and we are in front of family I guess it's a good a time as any.'

She stared into his big puppy dog eyes that looked confused and she smiled, 'I'm pregnant.'

His jaw dropped and his eyes scanned hers for any doubt. Her big blue eyes welled with tears and she smiled.

'What? You sure?' She nodded and he smiled. It was a large grin that stretched from ear to ear. 'Wow.' He hugged her tightly, 'You are having our baby?'

He felt her nod again. 'God I can't believe this.'

Dean pulled Tess to him, 'Congratulations bro and Trin.'

Linda had begun to cry and Bryan was hugging her tightly.

Sam pulled Trin away from his chest and kissed her. 'I love you.' She smiled up at him and mouthed back 'I love you too.'

'This calls for a celebration.'

Dean had already gone for some beer and some wine, 'Well Momma Trin can't have any wine so here's some healthy orange juice.'

He passed her a glass and hugged her.

'Thanks Dean.' Winking he poured some wine for Tess.

* * *

After they had eaten and Tess was putting John to bed Dean slipped outside. He sat down on the bench on their back porch and sipped his beer.

He shook his head, 'Who would have thought you would be living like this Dean.' He smiled as he took a long draught of his beer.

As he sat there he heard someone step onto the porch too he smiled as he saw Sam. 'Hey bro.'

Sam smiled and sat down next to him, 'You ok?' He sat back and stared out at the garden.

Dean nodded, 'Yeah I'm just thinking. I mean who would have thought we would be living like this?'

He gestured with his hand to the house and the garden, 'Let alone us being Dads. It's bizarre.'

Sam thought back over the years they had done this job. Their lives had been pretty strange and all the sorrow they each had contended with just made all of this happiness seem worthy and he knew that they both would fight to keep it safe.

'Yeah it does. You have a mother in law.' Dean laughed. Sam had often ripped him about how he was afraid of pissing Linda off. Sam laughed along.

He sighed and said, 'You know I sometimes have to pinch myself.' He looked at Dean who was nodding, 'Don't you think we deserve this Dean? I mean what we have done who we have lost to get us this far don't you think something good can come of this?'

Dean's face was lost in the black of the shadows drawing in but he knew Dean would turn and stare.

Dean had never been so happy as he had since he'd got back together with Tess and Sam knew although Dean would never admit it this life was all he had ever wanted. A wife and a kid and being "normal" and this was a haven for him. Sam had been lucky he'd tried all of this with Jess but all of that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Dean stared at his younger brother's face even though it was beginning to grow dusk he could see Sam as clearly as if it were day.

He knew it off by heart all of his features and expressions were etched onto Dean's heart he saw

Sam's face filled with hope and the promise of a future that would be perfect and worthwhile and he smirked, 'Yeah we do Sam we really do and yeah let's hope that something good will come out of all this craziness.'

He patted his brother's leg and turned away. They sat together in silence each one thinking of the past and the future with a large family.

'You coming in Dean?' Sam asked breaking the silence.

'Yeah I'll be in soon. Night Sammy.' Sam smiled.

'Night Dean.'

Dean sat back on the bench. He listened to the sound of the wind rustling through the bushes and took a deep breath. Life was good.

Tess opened the screen door. She knew Dean was outside she could see him. She watched his profile from the door and smiled. Dean was thinking.

She stepped outside shivering as the cool breeze hit her skin causing her body to erupt in goose bumps. 'Hey!' She whispered noticing how he jumped, 'Sorry.'

Slipping onto the bench beside him he pulled her into his jacket.

'You shouldn't be out. It's freezing.' He whispered drawing her closer. She snuggled in. His hands found her arm and slowly rubbed it.

'Well you're out.' He chuckled. 'We'll sit for a while ok then we go in.' He nodded. 'You ok? You were a little quiet at dinner.'

Dean sighed, 'Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking.'

She smiled into his chest as she gently lifted his shirt to trail a length of kisses on his chest. He laughed as she emerged from beneath his top and he pulled her up to his mouth.

'I want to thank you.' She stared at him. Placing a hand on his face she caressed his cheek.

'For what?' She was honestly bemused as she stared into her eyes. He kissed her on the head.

'Just for all of this.' She smiled and kissed his hand. She knew that he meant about being together and their life.

'Well it's my pleasure.' He tilted her head back kissed her softly.

Scooping her into his arms he carried back into their house kissing her as they went.


End file.
